The Black Mouse and the Lost Girl
by Alex Moss
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix witness each others pasts while trapped in a hidden Ministry room and develop a friendship that escalates to something more over the course of the following months. New friendships are made and old fray when truths come to light. Bellatrix/Hermione femslash. M for later chapters. Grey!Hermione Grey!Bellatrix
1. Chapter 1: Prologue 1

**Hey guys,  
** **So this is the new fic, it might be a bit 'done' i guess but i like these plots. Hermione is hiding her depression mostly successfully. Shes a mostly Grey!Hermione in this fic. Bellatrix was 'forced' into service of the Dark Lord and developed a persona to go with the Lestrange name, later slightly explained. Ultimately a very Grey!Bellatrix. This is a Bella/Hermione relationship with a Draco/Hermione friendship.**

 **These first few (two maybe three) Chapters are going to be really 'Prologue'. In the past i've received negative reviews on my fics for reiterating the Cannon plot. I have done this here but it is to build the plot for this story, through doing this i like to explain how and when a friendship begins, in this case this one starts in Book 5 During the Department of Mysteries and then i diverge while keeping with cannon as much as possible. In the hope of making this as least repetitive as possible this is mostly comprised of snippets involving some sort of interaction pertinent to the story.**

 **That's enough from me for now. Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

She was alone. Well, not alone. But the company she had at that moment was less than ideal. The only good thing, Hermione Granger reasoned, was that Bellatrix Lestrange was currently far too busy freaking out and there for not murdering her on the spot. Of course she doubted that would last and she was also presently too afraid to even move in case she draw attention to herself.

Neither witch actually knew how it happened, or exactly what had happened. They did know they were still in the Department of Mysteries, which was very much living up to its name. Hermione had been running with her friends when, surprisingly, she was body checked by Bellatrix. They had barrelled off course and instead of slamming into the nearby wall they slipped right through it much like the entrance to Platform 9 and 3/4. Now they were in a room with no doors and some sort of ward stopping Bellatrix from aparating out of there.

"Well this is just bloody fantastic!" Bellatrix screeched throwing her arms up. "Can't you fix this? You're supposed to be brilliant aren't you?"

"I am? Who told you that?" Hermione was more than a little surprised by this wording, in fact she was so surprised she forgot Bellatrix was meant to be psychotic.

"Ickle Draco of course. Sweet little boy has a crush i think." Bellatrix returns in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I doubt that and i'm sorry, i don't even know where we are." Hermione stood from her spot on the floor and lit the end of her wand.

Not only was this a room with no doors or windows, but it was also a room with a strange lab in the middle of it. It was hard to understand, even for the two brilliant witches, but when they got closer they both stopped. There was a large crystal ball in the middle in the of the set up and fixed directly above that was a small blade. It was so very obvious that whom so ever used this device was expected to bleed onto the crystal ball.

"Go on then. It might help us get out of here." Bellatrix urges the little witch.

"Or kill me. Which i understand you wouldnt mind but really. I'm not sold on this idea." Hermione shakes her head and steps back.

"Lets do it at the same time then. I'm not staying in the bloody room, i just got out of Azkaban!" Bellatrix rants a little and Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Fine." The little witch huffed.

Walking over they looked at the blade and frowned. Hermione lifted her hand and pressed the tip her finger against the blade. Bellatrix was hoping the little muggle-born was going to bleed herself and she wouldn't have too so she was highly disappointed when Hermione waited for Bella to press her own finger to the blade. With a soft growl of frustration Bellatrix cut her finger on the blade at the same time as Hermione. Their blood welled against the blade and ran down it, mixing at the tip before slowly dripping down onto the top of the orb. Bellatrix watched with interest as Hermione's blood mixed with her own and she couldn't tell one for the other.

It was Hermione's gasp that drew the other womans attention. Hermione was watching the orb closely as the inside became smokey, first read before fading to a more bluish white. When images appeared both witches gasped but moved closer, standing shoulder to shoulder. The images in the orb were moving quickly but they managed, it started when them cutting their fingers together and became apparent rather quickly that it was showing them their complete pasts in scenes.

Bellatrix was more interested in Hermione's past than her own, just as Hermione was interested in Bellatrix's. Bella learned quickly that things were not all as they seemed. The little witch seemed to mask her deep depression well in front of friends, her focus helping her survive long years of never feeling good enough. It might have been worth a sneer to Bellatrix if she didn't also witness the attacks and abused from students and peers as a small girl. Worse still was the pain on present Hermione's face when she realised, thanks to the past telling orb, that she was not Monica and Wendell Granger's daughter. No, Hermione Jean Granger was, confusingly, Minerva McGonagal's biological daughter.

Hermione for her part had been paying a great deal of attention to Bellatrix's past. She really was brilliant, and more recently a little terrifying, but she was also wrongly accused. At least where the Longbottom's were involved. In fact Bellatrix had attempted to get Rabastan and Rodulphus to stop torturing the pair only to receive a nasty back hand across the face. She did follow Voldemort, and did so relatively willingly, she was married off to Rodulphus and his choices became hers, she learned early it was easier to just agree. As for her childhood she was as much loved as her younger sisters but it was drilled into them early that 'mudbloods' were not worth the air they breathed and should be culled. It was so easy to see why Bella was the Dark Lords follower but no one understood that she was only so crazy because it was the only way she could cope with the things she had had to do.

Bellatrix looked over at the little witch beside her when the magic of the orb seemed to dissipate, instead of tears like she had expected to see she instead saw steely resolve. She wasn't sure if Hermione was simply ignoring her birth or focusing on Bellatrix's past but it was honestly a little frightening. The only tell that the little witch really felt anything at all was when she wiped her sweaty, shaky, palms on her jeans, she then turned to Bellatrix.

"Right. We need to figure something out. A way to hide you on my person." Hermione says both confusing and annoying Bellatrix.

"Why would i want to 'hide on your person'?" Bellatrix couldn't help the sneer.

"Because, we will be found sooner or later and if you're not concealed you will be sent back to Azkaban." Hermione spoke matter of factly, as if she was explaining something to Ron.

"What makes you think we will be found? There's no way out." Bellatrix pointed out like it should have been far more obvious than it apparently was.

"Of course. But the Ministry know of this room and when my friends tell them what happened they will eventually put two and two together and be here." Hermione reasoned calmly.

"Alright, fair point. What do you suggest?" Bellatrix frowns taking the little witches word for it.

"Transfiguring you into a creature should do it." Hermione says after a short moment.

"No, that's dangerous. You can't do that kind of magic on me." Bellatrix refuses immediately.

"Of course, if i didnt think i could do it just fine." Hermione frowns at the woman.

"No. Think of something else." Bellatrix actually stomps her foot at this.

Hermione didn't have the patience for it, she wasn't about to sit here and bicker with the woman over something she deemed trivial. That was why she was promptly being squeaked at angrily by a little black mouse with a white spot on her head. Hermione huffed and went and sat down on the floor by where she and Bellatrix had entered. The mouse followed squeaking angrily all the way and then climbed onto the little witches raised knee and glared at her. Hermione huffed and closed her eyes. Today had been entirely too much for her.

First Umbridge and her crazy antics, which in retrospect was quite a bit crazier than Bellatrix, at least Bellatrix wasn't paranoid. Then there was the getting to the Ministry, which flying on a creature you couldn't see was far more terrifying than being on a broom ever would be. Once at the Ministry they had barely found the prophecy when the Death Eaters had shown up. She was also pretty sure she had a badly bruised knee from being tackled by Bellatrix but she was yet to check that. Now she was stuck in a room with an angry mouse and only the hope that someone would come and find them.

A hope that was, thankfully, confirmed only around a half hour later when a door materialized beside them. The mouse had let out a startled squeak and made its way into the pocket of Hermione's sweater. No one entered but when Hermione tried the door it was unlocked and the little witch gladly stepped out and into the presence of the waiting Auror's and Unspeakables. Nymphadora Tonks was there and heaved a sigh of relief before wrapping Hermione in a hug. None of them noticed the little mouse peering out and looking over the Metamorph-magus. Bellatrix would, perhaps against Hermione's better judgement, remain free.

* * *

"You turned me into a mouse and kept me in your pocket for HOURS!" Bellatrix screeched much much too early the following morning.

"Come off it, i fed you, i gave you something to drink and i kept you out of Azkaban. I could have just as easily given you to Mad-eye the moment i saw him." Hermione was still not in the mood.

Apparently they had managed to kill one of the present Death Eaters, not anyone from DA but the Order members when they had arrived. It was all Hermione had heard about since, they barely wondered where she had been which was fine, she was not ready to confront her past. Which surprisingly was what Bella decided needed to be talked about.

"How are you doing? Like really? Your friends were a little too concerned with their thing to worry much about you." Bellatrix points out as gently as she could.

"I'm fine. It's not exactly something new." Hermione attempts to brush it off.

"And about the whole parentage thing?" Bellatrix's tone was uncharacteristically soft. Hermione regarded the woman for a long moment.

"I've spent my whole life trying to prove to people my worth and my self of self. Show people who and what I am... suddenly I don't even know that my self anymore." Hermione spoke softly and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. Not really. Why don't you join the light side? Get your sister and go back to Andromeda?" Hermione asks mostly to change the subject but also because she was curious.

"They used the term 'free' along with 'escaped' when I was liberated from Azkaban. But free is one thing I have no experience with. I've never been free. Not from my parents values, not from Rod, not from the Dark Lord. I don't know how to be free. I know how to be a Death Eater even if I don't really like it." Bellatrix shrugged as well. There was a lot of that going on. And sighing.

"I guess we are both a little broken huh." Hermione's question was rhetorical and Bella understood that.

surprisingly Bellatrix actually felt sympathy for the girl before her, she had struggled with growing up an out cast and battled her depression silently, she finally seemed to be having things going her way a little when she learned it was all false. It was too much for Bella and it wasn't even happening to her. That was why she ended up pulling the little witch into a much needed hug.

"I'll see you around, Granger." The older woman says after a moment Hermione smiled, there was no threat just inevitablity.

"Be safe." Hermione spoke gently before the woman turned and walked off into the Forbidden Forest, she would find a way through the wards and aparate as soon as possible.

* * *

It was barely a week later, whilst still at school, that Hermione received an owl she wasn't familiar with. It was a large black creature with striking yellow eyes. He delicately held out his talons with a rolled up letter attached to his leg. Hermione gave him some bacon and stroked his feathers before taking the letter. Unrolling it she frowned slightly.

 _Granger,_

 _I have little doubt you're wondering why I'm writing you and I honestly couldn't explain it out side of Draco telling Cissy you've been a lot more mopey lately. Yes Draco mentioned you, never fear though he's just been keeping tabs on you and your little boy friends for the Dark Lord._

Hermione rolled her eyes at this because of course he had _._

 _Anyway, I've been a little worried... and if you tell anyone I was concerned for you i will kill you. Seriously though I thought maybe you could use a non-biased ear and since I already know the whole your mummy isn't your mummy thing._

 _I do not offer this lightly, I am supposed to hate you but I cannot quite bring myself to now knowing what I know of you. I am a Black but I'm not black hearted._

 _The Black Mouse._

 _p.s. This Is your new owl, I took the liberty and called him Mars._

Hermione read through the letter twice before frowning a little. She wondered if Draco knew his crazy aunt had sent her a letter. She had a feeling she had no idea which was fine by her. She didn't want anyone to know she was speaking with Bellatrix, or at least had received an owl and a letter from the woman. She couldn't understand why Bellatrix even cared so she certainly couldn't explain it to her friends.

* * *

The first one to really notice that Hermione was considerably less chipper than usual was Ginny and then that wasn't until they were on the train home for the summer. On one hand Hermione was happy to be going home to her family on the other hand she was going home to family that had lied to her all her life.

She refused to touch on the whole Minerva aspect of the situation, she refused to consider the woman was anything more than her Professor, a professor she was struggling to look at any more. The worst part was that with all this going on in her head she was having a hard time keeping it from her face.

"Mione? You alright?" Ginny asked when the boys were all distracted talking about quidditch.

"What? I'm fine. Just ready to be home for a while." Hermione puts on her most winning smile. She had gotten good at this over the years.

"Does that have anything to do with that stunning owl you got a couple weeks ago?" Ginny smirked, she obviously assumed something more than was going on.

"No not at all. I just miss mum and dad is all." Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"But who did get you the owl?" Ron asked suddenly tuning into the girls conversation.

"A friend." Hermione retorted simply.

"You don't have any friends." Ron laughs. The small smile on Harry's face made it clear they didn't mean the words to sting nearly so bad as they did.

"Contrary to your belief, Ronald, I do actually have friends and it's none of your business who sent me the owl." Hermione hadn't meant to lose her temper but it happened anyway. Scowling she stalked out of the compartment.

* * *

Hermione's resolve about not writing to Bellatrix had stretched so far that it was no real surprise that Ron's comments had only pushed it to breaking point. The thing that snapped it was being picked up by her parents, getting to spend a happy couple of hours together and then being told she would be eating alone for dinner because they had been invited to a work friends house. It was the loneliness and it was a simple letter.

 _Little Mouse,_

 _I am not OK._

 _Lost girl._

"Take this to Bellatrix." Hermione spoke softly to the owl, her last bit of company.

With a soft hoof and a nibble of gentle fingers the owl left through the window and took to the sky on his errand. Hermione watched him until he was gone before turning on her heels and sitting on her bed. She sat leaned against the wall with her knees drawn to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. She didnt realise she had fallen asleep, not until she felt something tugging at her hair. Waking to find Mars with a small note setting on the bed.

 _Keep your window open._

Was the simple response that had a curious reaction with Hermione. It so strongly implied Bellatrix would be coming to her home which both scared and exhilarated her. Scared for obvious reasons but she was pleased that someone at least seemed to care, genuinely care. Of course her logical mind screamed at her that this was all just some ruse, she could die tonight, but she didn't care.

* * *

It was well into the night, in fact it was early morning when Hermione was again gently woken from restless sleep. This time it was Bellatrix herself rousing the little witch who at first looked startled and then relieved. It was acurious thing Bellatrix as they were enemies mere months ago and now the little witch was relieved to see her.

"You're here." Hermione says a little surprised.

"Of course I am. What did you expect?" Bellatrix was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You to hate me despite my recently elevated blood status." Hermione reasons softly.

"It all runs red last time I checked. Besides I'm crazy not stupid. You need a friend." Bellatrix points out.

"I don't know why you're being so nice to me." Hermione says looking at the bed having sat up.

"Because, I see a lot of myself in you and I'm not sure I would have been able to handle feeling the way you do constantly. You're strong but you need someone to lean on a little. You can lean on me from time to time." Bellatrix shrugged and scooted back on the bed so both witches were leaning against the wall.

"So... tell me what's bothering you most at the moment." Bellatrix urged gently.

It was both surprising and pleasing and a little intimidating just how well Bellatrix seemed to understand her. After all they had barely spent more than a few hours in one another's company before. Yet she could understand the other witch too, Bellatrix had always been the big sister, despite her being the Dark Lords right hand.

"I want to talk to my parents about the adoption but I don't know how. I don't want them to be upset, they've done nothing but love me." Hermione starts with a soft sigh.

"Well from what I know of them they seem like really understanding people. Just tell them you found through magical intervention and find out what they know?" Bellatrix suggests.

"Do you think they know about Professor McGonagal?" Hermione queries though how Bellatrix would know she has no idea.

"Honestly, after seeing the memory of you meeting Minerva, I don't think even Minerva knows." Bellatrix says gently.

"Can't you obliviate me?" Hermione's tone was weak and she really wished she didn't know what she knows now.

"No. I'm sorry but I won't do that." Bellatrix says simply.

Hermione heaved a sigh and the silence that stretched out between them was long. Bellatrix shifted and looped her arm around Hermione, she wasn't usually the one to initiate contact with people but she knew Hermione needed the comfort and she was inexplicably drawn to Hermione.

"Thank you... you really didn't have to come here, you don't have to be my friend. So thank you." Hermione says softly dropping her head onto the death eaters shoulder.

"Well, I'm not ALL bad." Bellatrix says grinning suddenly and Hermione chuckles.

"Nope. Only 98% bad." Hermione's attitude was rather mild.

"Indeed. My sisters and you are the reason for that 2%." Bellatrix says softly and was surprised when Hermione kissed her cheek suddenly.

"I'm going to talk to my parents in the morning. I wish you could be there for that." Hermione says changing the subject after a moment.

"Maybe I can be." Bellatrix grins suddenly.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent with idle chatter, nothing war related but talk of the past and the things they used to want before either the first war or the current one took those choices from them. Hermione still had hope but Bellatrix only hoped to keep her sisters relatively unscathed.

Bellatrix had admitted to once wanting to breed Abraxans, had even spoken to Madame Maxime a time or two about her own herd. Of course then Lord Voldemort happened and Bella had been married off to Rod by her loving and some what misguided parents.

Hermione had spoken of wanting to either work for the ministry or go and visit with the other magical schools across the world. Bellatrix thought that was a great idea and encouraged her to do it. When questioned about the future Bella explained that evil rarely win. They were too 'oppressive and controlling' and people didn't like that.

Shortly after Monica called up to Hermione for breakfast the young witch went and showered, Bellatrix sitting in the bathroom talking about one time Andy had pulled a prank on her and Bella had had to cut her hair short because of it. It actually made Hermione laugh so it was worth telling the embarrassing tale. The older woman respected Hermione privacy by closing her eyes while the little witch dressed or undressed, not that either of them were particularly shy women.

"Ok. Mouse me." Bellatrix grinned when Hermione giggled at the wording.

With the little black mouse tucked a little oddly into the back of Hermione's braid on her head, Hermione was wearing a tank top and jeans so there wasn't really anywhere for the mouse to hide in clothing. The two went down stairs where they ate, well Hermione ate, Bella had promised the witch she would eat when she returned to Malfoy Manor.

"Mum, Dad, can I ask talk to you about something?" Hermione asked the third time the little mouse nipped the back of her neck.

"Of course, sweetheart. What's wrong?" Monica asked as she and Wendell put their papers down and looked to their daughter.

"It um... its just that... I was in a situation where I was able to see my whole past..." Hermione trailed off when she saw understanding and shame cross her parents features.

"So... you know that you're..." Wendell trailed off not wanting to say the word.

"Adopted." Hermione confirmed.

"How did you find out?" Monica asked softly.

"I got stuck in a sealed room in the Ministry. The thing in their showed a persons past. I saw my birth and it... it wasn't you mum." Hermione says gently.

"Hold on... so you know who your biological mother is?" Wendell asks frowning.

"Indeed. It's Minerva McGonagal." Hermione drops the bomb casually and earned another bite to the back of the neck.

"As in one of your teachers?" Wendell frowned deeply at this.

"Yes daddy." Hermione confirms softly.

"Sweetheart... we are so sorry we didn't tell you. You're ours, we love you so dearly. We didn't think it mattered that you're adopted." Monica spoke softly.

"It doesn't, not really. But knowing from you would have meant it wouldn't have hurt learning some other way." Hermione says softly looking at the table.

"You're right. We're sorry sweetie." Wendell adds apologetically.

"It's ok." Hermione gives them a little smile.

"Has she spoken to you about it at all?" Monica asks in a gentle tone.

"No. I do not believe she is aware that I am her daughter." Hermione confesses with a shake of her head.

"So you don't know who the father is either?" Wendell asks curiously.

"No Dad, I suspect that information lies solely with Professor McGonagal."

* * *

When Bellatrix returned to the Manor later that day she was almost accosted by her sister. She was dragged off to some quiet wing of the building and pulled into a room that was promptly silenced. Narcissa was almost angry at her sister, the only she wasn't was because Bellatrix seemed to genuinely be doing something kind.

"She kissed me." Bella stares and with that the wind was out of Narcissa's sails.

"I beg pardon?" The youngest sister frowned.

"Only on the cheek, twice... but... no ones ever done that, that didn't want something else." Bellatrix further explained.

"How do you know she doesn't?" Narcissa counters rolling her eyes a little. For someone so crazy her sister sure didn't get the way things worked with people.

"She doesn't, she's going through things. Besides she's young and beautiful and I'm old and blah. I mean look at my teeth." Bella bared her teeth at her sister. Azkaban hadn't been kind to them.

"Just think if they were cleaned and repaired she might have kissed you on the lips." Narcissa snarks at her sister, she really had no idea.

"Don't be a prat." Bellatrix huffs at her sister.

"What ever. You need to be careful. There were reports that you were seen." Narcissa was suddenly concerned.

"Of course I was seen. How do you think I would have gotten where I was going without being followed if no one had seen me somewhere completely not where I was going?" Bellatrix asked in a tone that made Narcissa feel oddly stupid. The look on the youngest sisters face had Bellatrix cackling as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Hermione had spent the summer with her family, she would spend the last few days with the Weasley's because it was just easier that way. Her mother and father were a lot more inclined to include her in everything and she knew that was because they didn't want her to doubt their love for her. She couldn't, she had too many good years and happy memories of them.

During the time with the Weasley's, this time at the Burrow instead of Grimmauld as Sirius had come down sick, Hermione had received approximately one letter from Bellatrix and it was a warning that the Burrow was being targeted. She hated that she couldn't warn her friends, not without them finding out she had actually struck up a friendship of sorts with Bellatrix.

During the night of the attack, which Hermione didn't know when would happened but wasn't surprised it was a few days before school returns, while Harry was there. She was in Ginny's room reading alone, the house was set on fire and with fire below her she didn't have much hope of getting out unscathed. Right up until Bellatrix appeared behind her, slipped her arms around the small body and disappeared again.

"You could have been killed." Bellatrix grumbles when they rematerialised in the field a way from the burning building.

"It would have been your fault." Hermione pointed out when she was done coughing from smoke.

"Of course, and I'd have felt terrible. But I did warn you. Don't you listen to that Moody? Constant vigilance and what not." Bella returns flippantly.

"Did you just say what not?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

Bellatrix regarded the little witch with a pout and found that when Hermione opened her arms for a hug Bella was powerless to say no. The embrace was warm and firm and much needed by both parties. Hermione sighed with relief as she didn't feel nearly so stressed suddenly and Bellatrix felt oddly safe, a sensation she was not used too and refused to acknowledge beyond realising what it was. Neither would be able to hold onto this for more than a few short minutes.

When they did break apart they were both secretly wishing to pull the other back in. Hermione knew that despite the war and the opposing factions that she considered Bellatrix a friend, a dear friend. It was complicated to say the least. Yet lately Hermione felt like her whole life was complicated, her whole existence. Bellatrix made it easier just by showing concern, friendship, even the simplest of letters just to know the witch its ok, a suspected sighting, was enough to lift Hermione's spirits if only for a little while.

"You need to get going." Hermione says after a moment as she looked the witch over. She looked healthy but nervous.

"I do." Bellatrix nods but she was hesitant.

"Bella... what's wrong?" Hermione frowned a little.

"Nothing. I just don't want to go." Bellatrix huffed and pouted rather like a child yet it endeared her to Hermione.

"Trust me, I wish you didn't have too either. But this... what ever, friendship we have, has to be between us. Your side wants to kill me and mine wants to kill you." Hermione reminds gently, sometimes she hated the facts.

"I know. Just be safe ok." Bellatrix all but demands and Hermione smiles.

"You too Bella, please." Hermione smiled sweetly and stepped forward kissing the Death Eaters cheek. Bellatrix wasn't sure if she imagined how close to her lips that kiss had been.

* * *

 **I realise that adopted Hermione is done to death as is Hermione being Minerva's daughter, but again i enjoy this plot point. How ever, i have yet to decide on who i want the father to be. I was contemplating doing an accidental time travel type thing as part of the Minerva plot in later chapters were she was either raped or willingly slept with young Marvolo Gaunt, making her Voldemorts aunt yet i would be willing to consider some other peoples opinions on the matter if anyone has any.**

 **Again, Reviews encouraged.**


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue 2

**Hey folks! Prologue 1.2 for you!**

 **Firstly i want to thank you all for the suggestions on the Minerva/Hermione father bit. I have been given a wonderful idea that i think i will go with and hopefully you all will enjoy it when its written.**

 **I do know there are spelling issues, i'm just too lazy to scour through and find the ones that are the least obvious and since i wrote the first half of this on my phone.. well... auto correct. Please look past these.**

 **Reviews welcome and for those that already reviewed, you're much loved.**

* * *

Harry's paranoia about Draco was irritating at best, of course Hermione had a feeling he was right but when she was trying to do homework and all he could go on about was the way Draco flinched while having his clothes pinned... it was wearing thin. On top of that Ron was going on and on about quidditch try outs in a few days and apparently Cormac McLaggen was asking after her.

All Hermione really wanted was to do her homework in peace, maybe do some reading and go to bed. Ginny respected that, for the most part, but also couldn't stop bothering Hermione about either Cormac or who ever it was that bought her Mars. Outside of this everything was fairly standard, she immersed herself in her learning and when she had truly free time she would read.

It was a few weeks into the year that Hermione got a letter from Bellatrix. They were at breakfast and Hermione was getting a little tired of listening to Ron go on about beating Cormac, which he only did because Hermione had confounded McLaggen. So when Mars breezed in with some letters she felt a lot better suddenly.

The first letter was from her parents hoping she was having a good time at school and letting her know they were visiting family in France for Christmas so if she pleased she could spend the holiday with the Weasley's. She would write them later to let her know everything was fine and she would figure something out for Christmas and that she didn't really mind spending it at the school. The second letter was from Bellatrix.

 _Lost Girl,_

 _Missing you. Can't be explained, never enjoyed anyone's company so much before. Hoping everything is fairing well with you. Write me and let me know will you?_

 _I might be in that area around Christmas, maybe you'll find me somewhere._

 _The Black Mouse._

It was simple and to the point yet brought a bright smile to Hermione's face. The idea of maybe getting to see Bellatrix over Christmas made her feel better than she had in weeks. Her mood had lifted so suddenly that the others noticed almost immediately.

"Alright there?" Ron asked trying to lean over and read the letter in her hand.

"Quite, Ronald." Hermione gave him a look and he leaned back.

"Who is 'The Black Mouse'?" Ginny asks suddenly. Hermione had been so focused on Ron she hadn't noticed Ginny lean in.

"A friend. Do you mind?" Frowning Hermione folded her letter back up and put them in her robes.

"Not really. He misses you, who is he?" Ginny smirks brightly.

"SHE is a friend." Hermione huffs. She stood from the table and left her friends looking perplexed.

* * *

As was pretty standard Hermione's birthday rolled around with no acknowledgement from her friends. She was pretty sure they didn't actually know when her birthday was so it wasn't exactly upsetting that they had no idea. When she got the letter from her parents she smiled. Every year they would buy her a book and put a random amount of money in a bank account for her. She adored her parents.

This year though she had hoped for a little more, not gifts, but just for anyone to walk up to her and say Happy Birthday would have been amazing. If it was Minerva that would have been nice but she really didn't think the woman realised she was her daughter, it hurt and confused her. On one hand it was good because nothing would change and on the other it sucked because she wanted it too.

But when Mars swooped in last with a large parcel gripped delicately in his talons Hermione smiled. Bellatrix. How had she even known it was her birthday? It didn't matter she supposed, her heart beat a little faster and her eyes shone a little brighter no matter the reason. Mars gentle dropped the parcel on the table and then settled beside it receiving an appreciative rub and a couple pieces of bacon for his efforts.

There was a card which Hermione opened first and smiled, it looked as though it was hand drawn and if it had been Bella that had drawn it then she was full of surprises. It was a rather comical drawing of a mouse with a tiny party hate on trying to blow a party whistle. She flipped it open and smiled.

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _A little narcissist told me, after finding out off a complete prat, that it was your birthday today. 17. You're a legal witch now..._

 _Hope you like the gifts, they were some of my favourites though I never got around to applying the information. Shame might have made like my dear cousin and escaped long ago._

 _Love,_

 _The Black Mouse_

Hermione smiled and set the card aside before unwrapping the box, it was covered in brown parchment paper but Hermione didn't mind, she didn't need gift wrap. Inside was one book, and one book and a little carrier with six vials in it.

In one of the vials was what looked like a mandrake leaf. Another was labelled Potion that Induces Euphoria, that one was thoughtful and obvious. The next was Essence of Dittany which with the coming war Hermione appreciated greatly. A potion labelled Love Potion Antidote had Hermione giggling. The other two were a Strengthening Potion and a Pepperup Potion respectively.

Harry leaned over and grabbed the card sat aside and looked it over before Hermione even noticed he had picked it up. Thankfully he hadn't opened it, there was a chance he wouldn't connect the dots but she didn't want to take it. She plucked it off him and frowned as she sorted her things so she could carry them all.

"Whats all this then?" Harry asks frowning a little.

"Birthday present." Hermione says simply.

"Whose birthday?" Ron asks stupidly, his mouth full of toast.

"Mine." Hermione frowned and stood up to leave.

"We didn't know." Ron frowns as well looking at Hermione.

"Six years and you've never asked either." Hermione couldn't keep the bite from her tone if she had tried. At that she left the Great Hall.

* * *

"Granger. Wait up." Draco called down an empty corridor late one evening.

"Draco?" Hermione was confused to see the young man jog towards her.

"So... my dads been asking about a black owl visiting Bella every so often. I thought maybe you'd help me fabricate a lie." He says once he's caught up.

"Just like that you're going to pretend the last five years of insults didn't happen?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Forgive and forget?" Draco shrugs questioningly.

"I think if you ask for forgiveness I might be able to work on that." Hermione continued to walk. Draco followed.

"I'm sorry i've been such a handsome bastard." Draco's smirk was so unusually light that Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright fine. What makes you think i can help? Or even should." Hermione asks frowning slightly.

"Well its like this see, father was very specific. So paranoid Bellatrix is doing something to upstage him that hes studied a bloody owl and asked me if ive noticed it here. So obviously i've noticed the bloody thing. I don't want details, i think you're barmy for exchanging letters of any sort with her but... shes family and actually kind of nice to me so... help me make a believable excuse so things don't get worse for her." Draco explains in her usual confidently arrogant way only it didn't seem to annoy her as much now.

For some reason, perhaps because she had developed feelings she had yet to put too much thought into for his aunt, Draco Malfoy didn't annoy her just by being near her. No this lad, Draco the non-Sneering and Humorous, was a little bit endearing to Hermione who had listened so often to paranoid theories and quidditch practice play by play's lately that a fresh conversation was much appreciated no matter who it was with. The fact Draco was looking out for his Aunt despite how crazy she seemed outwardly was also quite refreshing.

"Tell the truth. Bella and i are friends. Who would believe you anyways? A mudblood and the pure blooded purist? No one would believe it." Hermione points out reasonably.

"That's just stupid enough it might work with Father." Draco sneers though this time at his own father, or the thought of him anyway.

"Can i ask you a personal question?" Hermione asks after a long moment of walking in silence.

"You're going to ask if i took the mark aren't you?" Draco's voice had dropped to a whisper. Hermione looked at him but remained silent.

Draco looked at the witch, he had been cruel to her over the years and had never taken the time to look at her. She was bookish yet attractive and so smart it was hard to outsmart her in anything. Yet when he did finally really look it was clear to see that she wasn't whole. It was just that he was brought up to hate those less than him, anyone who's blood wasn't pure. Actually having a reasonable conversation with the witch beside him it was hard not to trust her and it was easy to see why Bellatrix befriended her. Hermione Granger desperately needed people.

"I had too." Draco all but whispered. Hermione simply nodded.

* * *

Hermione had spent the better part of the morning in the village, she had gone to Scrivenshafts to get some more parchment and quills. She also stopped off at Honey Dukes to get some sugar quills and chocolate because what self-respecting woman didn't like chocolate. Once that was done and she had seen no sign of Bellatrix she made her way toward the shrieking shake.

She was still standing there, admiring the nod infinitely less intimidating Shrieking Shack, when slim arms slipped around her waist and a chin settled on her shoulder. She might have been more startled if not for the faint smell of leather, rich perfume and something entirely familiar yet so far unnamed. Bellatrix was there.

"Miss me?" Bellatrix purred in her ear.

"Of course. Did you miss me?" Hermione smiled brightly and leaned into the witch a little.

"Absolutely. You're the only other intelligent conversation I've had since I was 17." Bellatrix says playfully stepping back and taking Hermione hand leading the little with up an into the shrieking shack.

"Yikes, long time." Hermione teases and Bellatrix lets out a good natured laugh.

"Its surprisingly easy to be me with you." Bellatrix comments after a short while. Hermione smiled almost shyly.

"I know. I feel that way too." Hermione wasn't surprised when Bellatrix stepped into her space.

To be honest she knew this was coming, or at the very least she hoped it was, the feelings had grown too strong too quick for this not to have been an inevitability. It was a little surprising that is was Bellatrix who initiated the slow, soft, kiss and yet it pleased Hermione to no end. When she returned it, slipping her arms around Bellatrix's shoulders, she felt the way the woman came alive, as though she had been waiting for exactly that response. The kiss was deepened as teeth grazed wet lips and tongues mapped and learned their shape. It lingered, neither witch willing to go further and neither willing to pull back. The Mouse had found home and the lost girl felt found.

* * *

Later that same day they were sitting in the quiet, dark and dusty, room that was certainly once a living room a long time ago, they were settled on a transfigured bean bag together that Hermione had managed. She could have made a sofa she was sure but the structure of the frame would have required more concentration she had at that point with Bellatrix nibbling along her jaw. They did no more than kiss and they promised no marks on either of them but they both enjoyed it thoroughly, the intimacy that neither of them had experienced in such depth before.

"You send me a love potion antidote." Hermione reminds after a moment of silence.

"Indeed. Draco had mentioned in one of his letters to his mother that some prat was chasing after you and that Weasley bunch were making love potions and stuff. Thought it better safe than sorry." Bellatrix was cuddled into the bean bag with Hermione looking highly content with the surprisingly smaller witch practically in her lap.

"Ah, Draco. He lied for you." Bellatrix snorted at this tid bit.

"No he didnt, he told the blatant truth. Lucius nearly had a seizure he was laughing so hard." Bellatrix informed and Hermione couldn't help a chuckle of her own.

"It was my idea." The little brunette confesses.

"I should have known." Bellatrix cackled a little, it was a good idea after all.

"You got my other gifts, the leaf?" The Death Eater asked curiously, she wondered if Hermione would chase that knowledge.

Hermione in answer made a face before poking her tongue out at the witch against her, on the tip was a small dark green scrunched up and soggy leaf.

"I had to wait until i knew i could get the ingredients for the potion. I only had a few days left before i can finish it and then i just need to take it and speak the little incantation. You should do it too you know." Hermione urges gently.

"I cant get my hands on another Mandrake leaf." Bellatrix confessed, it was the only thing holding her back really.

"I'll get you one." Hermione promises softly.

There was a long pause then, silence stretching between them both as they slipped into their own thoughts both on similar tracks. Hermione was wondering what all this meant, this knew development between them. Bella on the other hand was trying to figure out how she could manage to maintain this level of intimacy with the little witch. Hermione was of age but they were both naive when it came to being intimate with another woman and Bellatrix didn't actually know how to participate. The biggest hurdle was their opposing factions, they were after all enemies. Or supposed to be.

"We cant be more than this... can we?" Hermione says after the long silence.

"No. If He wins, its highly likely you will be killed unless you go into hiding, either one the result is the same. If the Order win, i'm either killed or sent to Azkaban... i wont go back there, not alive." Bellatrix says seriously.

"I understand. I wish it could be different. I don't feel so alone when i'm with you." Hermione says softly.

"I feel sane with you." Bellatrix confessed gently.

* * *

It wasn't until after the new year that the others all returned to the castle and not long after that before classes started up again. Hermione had wanted to gift Bellatrix something but they had decided it wasn't a smart idea. Bellatrix had managed to set her a book though, and not just any book. After having spoken at length that evening during the summer Bellatrix had taken it upon herself to create a pair of books. Thanks to the protean charm they could now indulge in almost constant communication and since the book was similar to that of Tom Riddles, the conversations were absorbed.

Bellatrix explained that there was a way to recall a days conversation she simply had to write that days date backwards. It was genius really and Hermione treasured the book dearly. It gave the witches a connection that was hard to detect from either faction and meant they could remain in almost constant contact. They did instead agree upon writing only of an evening once Hermione was in bed and Bella was less likely to be hounded by Death Eaters or the Dark Lord.

Things with the others had been a little strained in the last few days since they had gotten back from the Christmas holidays. They had taken turns, Harry, Ron and Ginny, trying get it out of her just who the Black Mouse was and whether they had met in the village or not. Hermione refused to give that information for a number of reasons and the others were getting horribly offended that she was hiding things from them. Of course they coudn't see it from her point of view, that she was entitled to keep things to herself.

"Why in the world are you sitting out here?" Hermione surprisingly didn't even startle.

Draco sat down beside Hermione who was the only person sitting out on the snow covered courtyard. Her wand was in her hand as she had been regularly casting the hot air charm to keep herself from getting too cold. She lifted her wand and cast the charm over Draco as he shivered beside her. The young Death Eater didn't even flinch when she raised her wand. It made her smile at the level of trust he had considering they had only previously had one friendly conversation.

"Its too cold for them and i needed the peace and quiet." Hermione grumbles with a sigh.

"Them? Potter and Weasley?" Draco asks just to be sure.

"Yes. Potter and Weasley who sent not so much as an owl over Christmas but want to hassle me relentlessly over whether or not i met my mysterious friend over the break. They will not stop." Hermione huffs angrily.

"Well... did you meet her? I'll admit, i'm highly confused by this friendship you have going on with my aunt." He admits stretching his legs out in front of him and folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes i met her, spent most of the afternoon in the shrieking shack talking and stuff..." Hermione trailed off with a faint blush.

"'And stuff?' You know that usually means right?" Draco's grin was bright.

"Yeah ok. Yes and stuff. We only kissed... a few times. I don't know what it is but... i know her. Like i really know her and she isn't so bad, not really anyway." Hermione's blush had increased. She wasn't sure what she was talking to Draco like this for but it was nice and he was easier to talk to than it seemed.

"You and... no way. I can honestly say i didn't expect you to be on that side of the fence. I'm glad though cause for a while there i thought you and Weasley were going to end up together and that would be such a waste." Draco says conversationally and Hermione cant help but laugh.

"Ron has some redeeming qualities but... your aunt and you share an opinion on that." Hermione smiles slightly and tilts her head.

"I bet. You're not weirded out that shes like... old enough to be your mother?" Draco asks curiously not really bothered himself. He comes from pure-blood after all where inbreeding and incest was abound. Whats a little age difference?

"Not really. Its so complicated. Not just me and Mouse, but just... everything lately." Hermione sighs and shrugs her shoulders.

"Mouse?" Draco smiles brightly.

"We were stuck in a room with no exit in the Department on Mysteries. I transfigured her into a little black mouse so we could escape with her not getting caught." Hermione explains briefly.

"Oh... You helped her even though shes a death eater and has done awful things?" Draco asks frowning, he was trying to understand.

"You're a death eater and tormented me for years, yet... here we sit." Hermione shrugs and gives a half smile.

"Here we sit." Draco agrees. He sincerely misjudged this witch.

* * *

"Why do you look so happy?" Narcissa sniffed as she stalked into her sisters bedroom.

"My Lost Girl has made a friend." Bellatrix grin as her little sister lays beside her on the bed and looks at the book. She knew of the diary of course, Bellatrix had practically crowed about it when it had worked successfully.

"Doesn't she already have friends?" Narcissa's nose wrinkled at this.

"Sure. But she made a new friend... in Draco." Bellatrix's grin brightened even more.

"What?!" Narcissa looked horrified and then suddenly looked impressed.

"She must be something else to have him convinced she's worth being a friend." Narcissa says casually.

"He's probably finally really looked at her eyes." Bellatrix smiles sadly, the expression was so strange on the usually sinister face that it only now, months later, really hit Narcissa how much her sister cared for the little muggleborn.

"Her eyes?" Narcissa questioned curiously.

"They're full of... sadness and strength, curiosity and wretched loneliness." Bellatrix looked at the next lines that appeared in the journal. Hermione telling her she was soon to complete her little mission. Bella wrote back that she wanted to know the results immediately.

"How can she feel so much? She's so young." Narcissa's tone had gentled, she was speaking not only of someone her sister cared deeply for but also someone the same age as her beloved son.

"You know how it is to be alone even in a crowd. Blimey at least you have friends now, Odette and Morticia. Girl has Potty and Weasle but they don't see her. They see a smart little lioness who is in their corner. She learned she is adopted, while we are in the Department on Mysteries... shes so... Well she's lost." Bellatrix explains softly.

"Adopted? So she may not be muggleborn?" Narcissa asks frowning deeply.

"She isn't. Her mother is Minerva. She's a half-blood." Bellatrix explains casually as she turns back to the journal.

* * *

Hermione had managed to sneak out one evening in late January, it was cold in the hall and it was late at night. She was only thankful that she didn't have far to go to the Room of Requirement. Once inside she was pleasantly surprised as she had asked specifically for a room that would accommodate an animagus' official change. Inside the room was a small forest habitat, the ceiling enchanted to look like open sky much like the Great Hall was enchanted. It was truly beautiful to behold and if she wasn't there for a reason she may well have simply lingered and found a tree to relax against.

As it was she was there for a reason as tonight she planned to finally complete her becoming an animagus. She had deliberated on this for the last couple of weeks, the potion was finished and the incantation was memorised but she wasn't sure she really wanted another reason to be different. Yet, she also had no reason to delay any longer and Bellatrix had said that releasing the animal inside would be freeing.

She sat by one of the trees and took out the potion in her robes and then took a deep breath. Unstoppering it she let out her breath and in the next motion swallowed the foul contents of the potion. It tasted like the smell of fertiliser and wet fur mixed with an earthy taste Hermione had tasted once or twice in her youth thanks to bullies. Yet as disgusting as that tasted she managed to get through the rather simple incantation and had a few seconds respite before overwhelming pain washed over her. The book had stated that the pain would only occur on the initial transition but that it would feel like being wrapped in chains that heated to the point on melting. It was worse.

The young witch was so caught up in the pain and trying to fight through it that she didn't realise it was over. The main indicator was her sight, everything was brighter all of the sudden. She climbed to her paws and scented the air, things were smelling intense and good of the sudden and she felt free, she could feel the air in the tips of her coat and when she concentrated she could feel the moon high in the sky outside. She didn't know exactly what she was but she had a pretty good idea, an idea confirmed when she lifted her broad snout and howled to the enchanted ceiling.

Trotting through the supplied habitat Hermione came upon a small clear pool of water that was perfectly reflective, she internally thanked the room for supplying her this. Looking into the pool she was able to discern she had a pale coat, mostly white but with some red/orange definition through it. She was for the same of the sake of putting a name too it, a blonde wolf. A lone wolf, how very appropriate.

* * *

It was a few days later, and coincidentally enough, the first of February when she received another owl from her Mouse. It was the brown bird again that didn't like her very much. It dropped off a simple envelope, snagged some of Ron's bacon and left again without so much as missing a wing beat. Hermione casually took the letter and opened it up. Inside was a simple little silver chain with a small snake pendent attached too it. The eyes in the snake had little green emeralds embedded in it. It was such a Slytherin gift she didn't even have to read the small note attached to know it had been from Bella.

 _An early Valentines gift for, ma loup._

It was a simple note but it made Hermione smile, Slytherin or not she didn't hesitate to put the small gift around her neck and fasten it at the back. In hindsight she probably should have waited and put it on in private and kept it to herself. Not only because her friends had been asking so many questions but because they had such a strong dislike for anything Slytherin. Ginny was the first to notice the necklace but her staring drew the attention of the others pretty quickly.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asks scowling.

"A valentines gift." Hermione frowns tucking the pendant into her shirt.

Ron had been on with Lavender since before Christmas and the two had been damn near inseparable. Even when Ron had been poisoned accidentally be Slughorn he chose Lavender to be at his side over Hermione, which as far as romance goes that was all well and good but it didn't stop it from hurting Hermione's feelings. To be pushed aside for a person who had only very recently become interested in him was a low blow as far as Hermione was concerned.

"A valentines gift? Don't lie Mione. Look, i know that you're a little jealous of Lav and me but... you and i would never work." Ron stated and Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"How dare you! You insufferable arse! The world does not revolve around you Ronald... the only reason McLaggen didn't beat you was because i confunded him, don't let it go to your big head! It was a Valentines gift from someone who actually bloody cares and i would not lie about that!" Hermione hissed at the foolish red-head, a glance at the others including them in her tirade.

"No Slytherin would date a muggleborn and that is decidedly Slytherin." Ginny points out gently as she gestures the necklace.

"No of course not. So i must obviously be making this all up." Hermione, no longer hungry, stood from her seat and walked out without another word.

* * *

"Something odd is going on with Miss Granger." Minerva commented to Albus and Severus that same evening in Albus' office.

"She has been different since the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. I saw her talking with Mister Malfoy the other day. Amicably." Severus agrees with a pensive expression.

"She has made a rather unexpected friend i believe. Someone she doesn't wish anyone else to learn of." Albus says as he meticulously unwraps a lemon drop.

"You don't mean Draco Malfoy do you?" Minerva frowns at the man.

"Indeed i do not, Minerva." He smiles sweetly, or it would be sweet if the conversation hadn't started to annoy Minerva.

"Its something from the wrong side isn't it?" Severus asks, he recalled seeing Miss Granger's large dark owl perched on the guttering at Malfoy Manor several weeks ago.

"Indeed it is. Yet, i believe she is quite safe with this particular person so do not stress yourself." Albus has remained silent for several long moments.

"Miss Granger is involved with a Death Eater? How does something like that even happen?" Minerva was scowling at this point.

"I do not know the details of it Minerva, only that its happened and it seems to be good for the young witch." Albus says sincerely.

Severus Snape was not a foolish man, in fact he was quite bright. Yet he couldn't understand how this had happened or why. What he did realise was that this Death Eater Hermione Granger was now attached too was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. He had seen Bellatrix wearing the pendant in the past and recognised it immediately though he wondered if he might have been mistaken. He knew he had a roll to play yet he was secretly fond of the little know-it-all and didn't want to see her hurt, especially not at Bellatrix's hand. Words would be had.


	3. Chapter 3: Prologue 3

**Hey guys. So this is the last of the 'prologue' chapters, or i suppose they are kind of cannon diverging set up chapters? I dont know. Either way Main plot really starts in the next chapter of this fic so for those who have survive through all this reiteration and blah blah blah thank you and i hope you enjoy what is to come.**

 **Reviews welcomed. Encouraged even as they have so far all been so lovely.**

* * *

It was two days before Valentines day when it happened, Severus Snape had been present for a meeting of the inner circle, an exchanging of information and plans. Nothing terribly important aside from the plans involving Draco to get into the school, Severus admitted that the idiot boy refused his help, wanting to prove his worth himself it seemed. Bellatrix interjected where she thought was appropriate though really she was bored and ready for it to be over. When it was she had been ambushed by Severus.

The Potions Master had been lurking in the shadows and Bellatrix had been eagerly heading to her room so she could write to the little witch she was fast becoming so devoted too. A firm hand curled around her arm and yanked her into an empty guest room, the sound of locks sliding secure and the obvious sound of 'swish' as a silencing charm was cast followed her into the room. Bellatrix turned wand in hand ready to attack only when she saw Severus she heaved a sigh instead of a spell.

"What do you want Severus?" Bellatrix asked frustrated, she had never particularly liked the man.

"I want you to leave Granger alone. I know you've been communicating with her." Severus sneers at her immediately, straight to the point.

"What business is it of yours?" Bellatrix instantly bristled.

"She's my student and she doesn't need you messing with her emotional stability." Severus practically growled.

Bellatrix stepped back and looked at Severus for a moment with wide eyes before they narrowed, in the end she startled him when she started to cackle loudly. She was mumbled and laughing and shaking her head and Severus simply stood there looking completely perplexed by this reaction and didnt know what to do other than sit and wait for the crazed witch to calm and explain herself.

"Me? Mess with her emotional stability?" Bellatrix gave him a look like he was stupid.

"That is what i said..." He drawls trying not to sound confused.

"You're a fool Severus. You should try really looking at that young woman, i mean if you really care. That one has no emotional stability." Bellatrix shook her head and made her way for the door.

"What do you get out of a friendship with her?" Severus asks before she could leave and Bellatrix looked at him over her shoulder.

"She's my sanity." Was the last she said before heading out of the room and ending the conversation, she hoped for good.

* * *

Hermione had barely been up a half an hour on Valentines morning when she was cornered by Cormac. For the most part his attempts had been rather tame. Now he had her baled up in the corner of the Gryffindor common room before she could even make it to the portrait to get out and she really wished he would lay off the cologne. Or back up several feet, either would suffice.

"Hermione... was hoping i would catch you. So, you. Me. Hogsmead? What do you think? I'm thinking lunch, maybe a private walk around the village." Cormac begins before Hermione can even get a word in edge ways.

"Uh... Sorry... I have plans." Hermione frowned and tried to step past the over eager lad.

Cormac wouldn't have it though as he moved with her keeping her backed against the wall which she didn't like one little bit. Of course he didnt care as he continued to ramble on about how she didn't need to play hard to get anymore and that he would show her a good time if she would just give in like he knew she wanted to. She tried not to gag which worked thanks to the fools next words.

"Ron already told me that you're just pretending to have a boyfriend so i'll try harder. Baby just go out with me." Cormac says moving closer, she could feel the heat from his body and didn't like it at all.

"Ronald is a comp- Mphf." Hermione was cut off by the sudden oral onslaught by Cormac.

Hermione was just about to push him off and curse or hex him when he stumbled back with a yelp of pain. He gripped at the underside of his chin and frowned. Hermione didn't understand what was happening until the small snake pendant around her neck struck out Cormac again causing him to stumble back. Hermione looked down as the snake, seemingly satisfied, coiled back into its original position and became still again. Cormac looked daggers at the little thing and then glared at Hermione as his face broke out in pimples.

"You could have just said no! Now look at me!" Cormac snapped running his hand over his face as more and more little zits appeared.

"I did!" Hermione shouted after him as he ran off, presumably to try and stop his endless breakout.

* * *

Hermione made her escape quickly after her run in with Cormac, she stopped in a bathroom and rinsed her face and mouth and then went down to breakfast. She ate quickly, talking with only Harry and Ginny and blatantly ignoring Ron who really didn't even seem to notice anyway. Once that was done they headed down to the village enjoying the pleasantly mild February day.

They spent most of the morning doing the usual rounds, the Joke Shop and then Honey Dukes before deciding to go back to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer and lunch. Hermione, feeling the fifth wheel, made her excuses to Harry and Ginny and headed off to Scrivenshafts. She needed more parchment and ink and it was a good excuse to get away from the group. She needed to go to the shrieking shack.

The disappointing part of the day came when Hermione made it too the Shrieking Shake and found no sign of Bellatrix, she waited outside for a few minutes before going in. Inside there was sign that she had been there but was no longer in the area. Instead she found a box about the size of a shoe box and on top was a card and a small red rose. Frowning Hermione made her way over and lifted first the rose, as a smile crossed her features, and then the note.

 _Ma loup,_

 _I am beyond sorry that i could not be there today as i had so wanted. I miss being near you, the sound of your voice and the feel of your warmth. Unfortunately the leader of the apocalypse requested the presence of the inner circle and i had no valid excuse that would have saved me from the Cruciatus. I beg you forgive me my cowardice._

 _As for the box i must confess the idea was my baby sisters and i hope you do not find it frightening. I personally quite enjoy whats inside but know it is not for everyone. Little Sis how ever insisted on a far more Slytherin gift than the little trinket i had sent. If you do not like this gift LS suggested you give it to the young drake._

 _I will be waiting eagerly for this evening and do so hope you have a good day and miss me just a little bit._

 _I adore you,  
_ _Mouse_

Hermione smiled feeling better already just from getting such a sweet note from the witch she was fast becoming to adore above all others. Smiling still she set the note down and the rose beside it before looking at the box. There were small holes in it and it wasnt wrapped in any sort of paper which would have been odd for Bellatrix so it made sense to Hermione. Reaching out Hermione carefully lifted the lid to the box and gasp softly. She didnt even hesitate to reach in.

Lifting her hand Hermione held within a small gorgeous little ball python. Hermione had always liked snakes, it was another of those things that set her apart from her peers and something she kept solely to herself after learning of the whole Slytherin part of the Wizarding world. Yet she had always liked snakes and read several books when she was younger regarding snake types and their preferred habitats and diets. Never had she owned one though and secret Ball Pythons were a favourite. Looking back into the box she could see a shrunken tank that looked like a fully set up terrarium and in the bottom of the box was another piece of paper.

 _Hi! My name is Snowflake. (Little Sis named her)_

 _I'm a low-pied Vanilla ball python and i like eating pinkies! (supplied in a shrunken box in the terrarium)_

 _I'm magically tied to you as any other companion or familiar would be._

 _I should live for a very long time and i dont need to eat again this week._

 _I hope you love me, little wolf!_

Hermione chuckled at the little note and smiled brightly, the snake was very small and likely was only born within the past 6 months. She was a calm little serpent and Hermione couldn't help but stare happily at the small creature, it really was a beautiful animal with its natural pattern being broken up by the pure white spots over its body.

"Well Snowflake... i think i like you very very much." Hermione smiled warmly and the little creature tilted her head looking at her sweetly.

* * *

Bellatrix had been delighted to learn that Hermione was actually fond of snakes. Narcissa was both pleasantly surprised and slightly annoyed that Hermione liked the snake so much. Ultimately though things were going well, Severus would Glare at Bellatrix during the meetings but would otherwise not comment or attempt to pull her aside. Albus and Minerva spoke about the worrisome friendship only between themselves but left Hermione too it. They didn't know of the journal or the few times they had managed to be together.

Cormac McLaggen refused to go anywhere near Hermione if she had that 'fowl serpent' around her neck and the only time she didn't wear it was to bed. Ron and Lavender mostly kept to themselves but Hermione continued to enjoy her friendship with Harry. She had worried for Draco when learning Harry had used that stupid spell out of that strange book, only later learning the Half-Blood Prince was Severus Snape. When the attack happened at the school Hermione had been beside herself with fear both for her and her friends and for her Mouse. When Harry had said Bellatrix had left with Draco and Severus she had been relieved only for a short while. Albus Dumbledor was dead and this news was both horribly upsetting and terribly concerning.

Albus Dumbledor's death set things in motion for Hermione and the rest of the world. Hogwarts was no longer safe so there was no doubt Hermione would not be returning the following year, yet she suspected she would have been staying with Harry either way. Most devastating was the only resolution Hermione could come too that would for certain keep her beloved mum and dad safe. She could see no way around it and there for on the morning she was set to leave for the Burrow she regretfully completely removed herself from the lives of her adopted mother and father and planted the memory of wanting to sell the house and move Australia. The Grangers became the Wilkins'.

Being at the Burrow without Harry was only bearable because of the frequent visits from Sirius and presence of Ginny. They no longer started at the sight of Snowflake who would either find somewhere warm to curl up or be wrapped around Hermione's wrist or tucked somewhere closer to her body so as to stay warm. The days dragged on regardless as Molly had them all working on preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Things were dull until the evening of the Order meeting, there was many arguments until finally dates and plans were set to collect Harry. Six volunteers were gathered and seven able bodied fighters with them and they made their way to 4 Privot Drive.

Once Harry was there things were a little better but the looming war was a damper on most festivities. The wedding was amazing and Hermione had genuinely enjoyed it but she knew it wouldn't last. She knew because Bellatrix had told her, it was the only reason she had everything packed and ready for their quest, so they could leave on a moments notice. Explaining it as Paranoia was simpler than explaining she involved with a woman on the dark side. Living in a tent with two moody teenage boys almost made Hermione wish she could be on the other side of the war.

Yet she planned and they failed but the few small victories they had were enough to keep them on course. Ron had strayed for a short while but returned, redeeming himself by saving Harry from drowning in the frozen pond. They plotted they planned and ended up captured, it was the worst situation Hermione could have thought of and not simply for her but for the woman she so adored. The torture was half hearted but the agony of the act ran deep, when Bellatrix carved her arm she had screamed and wept and refused too look. Only when she was at Shell Cottage, only after learning of Dobby's sacrifice, did Hermione let the hurt out.

* * *

It was while Hermione was out of it at Shell Cottage that things slowly started to come to light regarding herself and Bellatrix. She hadn't realise she was doing it but she was deliriously begging Fleur to get her her journal from her bag. As it wasnt something only readable by Hermione it wasn't hard for Fleur to be able to simply open the book an read what was so far unread.

 _Wolf! Please forgive me. I had to do it but i hated it._

 _Little Wolf please... please answer me._

 _Hermione..._

Fleur was utterly perplexed and simply set the book aside when the messages had disappeared, the ink absorbed by the pages. Yet Fleur didn't judge as there was so obviously more going on here. Hermione slept for almost a full day before she woke from residual pain coursing through her body, Fleur was at her side mere moments after she woke and having her swallow a concoction of potions. One when she was calm was the journal bought to the little witches attention and Fleur felt sympathetic to see the fear in chocolate eyes.

"Did... did you read it?" Hermione asked weakly as she shakily opened to book. There were several more pleading lines that made her heart ache.

"Oui. She stopped calling you Little Wolf after ze second line." Fleur spoke gently and reached for something on the floor before settling Snowflake on the bed. The snake immediately moved up and curled around Hermiones neck where it was warm and the creature could feel her witches pulse.

"Do you know..." Hermione trailed off looking away ashamed. How could Fleur not know? She wasnt stupid.

"'ow long, 'Ermione? 'Ow long 'as zis... affair been going on?" Fleur's tone remained gentle.

"Since towards the end of my fifth year. We were stuck together in that room in the Department of Mysteries. We saw each others pasts, everything right down to our births. She isnt so bad, not really. Her insanity is the way she copes but she has never enjoyed what she does." Hermione explained, defending her witch.

"She did not know she 'ad any ozzer option. I understand. But 'ow 'as zis been possible? To be togezzer and so... impossibly apart?" Fleurs tone had turned thick with sympathy and it was that that made Hermione look up.

"She understands me. She knows me better than anyone else ever could. She makes me feel not so alone anymore." Hermione was weeping softly now and Fleur drew her wand and summoned in ink and a quill before gently pulling the journal from Hermiones grip.

"A future wiz 'er seems so impossible but... i will 'elp where i can and i 'ope you manage to beat ze odds. Now... what would you like me to write for you?" Fleur's smile was sad but her words were genuine. Hermione sniffled and half sobbed half laughed with relief. Along with Draco she now had Fleur Delacour in her corner.

* * *

Using polyjuice to become Bellatrix was odd, not bad really but it had Hermione's mind turning to things she hadn't really thought too much about before. She had read plenty about sex and all those other intimacies but other than a few fumbling explorations here and there but no one before Bella had really made her any more curious than she was before she looked through the book. Purely for learning. Now she was in Bellatrix's skin but was wishing she would get the chance to be in Bellatrix in different ways.

Putting her sexual fantasies aside Hermione didn't managed to pull off being Bellatrix but they did manage to get into the bank and down into the vaults. The poor disfigured dragon tugged and Hermione's heartstrings, it was an easy choice to make to risk herself, and the boys, to save that creature if it also meant saving themselves. Flying was still terrifying but it was also rather liberating considering the past year of their lives.

It was on the shore of the lake they had decided they needed to go back to the castle. Harry was convinced that one of the remaining Horcrux was in the castle though he just didnt know what it was. Hermione was both excited and fearful of going back to the castle, she really wanted to see Minerva, to know that she was safe or at least mostly safe. She was terrified because things were starting to feel final and that had her heart racing with worry and concern. Concern for Bellatrix.

Once in the village they were saved by Aberforth and then taken through to the castle. Reunions were had and though Hermione had tried so very hard not to acknowledge Minerva as her mother she knew, under it all, that she couldn't just turn a cold shoulder to it. But her heart did an undeniable flip when she saw the proud Scott. Severus Snape was over thrown and expelled from castle grounds as were the Slytherins. Wards were erected and defences set in place, people were scattered and bridges burned.

Ultimately it was all just a delaying tactic and it didn't last for long enough. Giants and spiders and wolves, oh my. They all invaded and people were killed. Hermione and Ron destroyed the cup with a fang and later the diadem was destroyed by wayward fiendfyre within the Come and Go room. Draco was saved and Hermione and he embraced much to Ron and Harry's confusion. She demanded he find some place to wait it out and with a nod Draco went to do just that. He wasn't a coward but he didn't want to die for this foolish cause.

They made their way to the Shrieking Shack where they witnessed the horrifying murder of Severus Snape, no matter how much of a prick he had been it was still a devastating blow, especially to Hermione who had always maintained his innocence. Still upset they returned to the castle and the battle, splitting up to help where they can. Harry learning of the grief that had twisted Severus Snape, the devotion he had to the right side because of the cruel actions of a mad man and his undying love for Lily Potter.

Ronald had gone to find his brothers and help were he could, he was rightly upset after seeing Lavender mauled to death by Fenrir Greyback. He was even more broken to learn of his brother Fred's death. Nothing could console the Weasley's when they learned of this death, the lose of such a free spirited and mostly honourable part of their family. Yet none were more devastated than George who lost the other half of himself.

Hermione on the other hand had gone to the hall to help the others, she was still trying to help when next she found Harry, now during the reprieve the Dark Lord had granted. He admitted, in their brief moment of mourning, that he had to go to Voldemort, he wasn't sure why but he had to do it. He was obviously killed yet when Narcissa went to check on him be was indeed alive. Lying for him was easy when she learned her son was safe, after all Harry was no different to Draco just a bigger target.

The ensuing battle, after the revelation that Harry wasn't after all dead like Voldemort had boasted, was savage and terrifying not only for the light but the dark as well. People were out for blood and this was the final battle, with Harry and Voldemort fighting against each other so ravenously. It was during this time that Hermione and Bellatrix found themselves duelling though half hearted it was.

It only got serious when Ginny stepped in thinking she was helping. The situation was made worse when an angry Molly stepped in to protect the girls. Molly managed to stun Bellatrix and it was then that Hermione knew she had to intervene, stepping in front of Molly with a fearful look. Molly was shocked, those witnessing this particular battle were all equally shocked, when Bellatrix stumbled and Hermione bolted straight to her, catching her before she could fall. Bellatrix blinked up at her as the affects of her stunner wore off.

"Little Wolf... my Lost Girl." Bellatrix cooed softly, relieved to see Hermione whole after seeing her near broken at her own hand.

"Bella... you have to go. We can kill him now, its no safe for you any more. Please go! Please, Mouse..." Hermione begs gently cupping the witches cheek.

Bellatrix regarded the little witch for a long moment, she had long thought her own life was forfeit, from the things she had done, but she had a reason to live and she was standing here right now. The pleading of the young woman she was hopelessly smitten with tore at any stubbornness she might have felt regarding fleeing this battle. Glancing around she could see they were drawing more and more attention, both Death Eaters and the Light were beginning to wonder at what was happening.

"You have to make sure Cissy lives. Please." Bellatrix begs in response.

"I promise. Now please, go." Hermione assures sincerely.

A moments hesitation.

"I love you, Little Lone Wolf." Bellatrix confesses now because she doesn't know when she might get another chance.

"I love you too, My Mouse. Now go." Hermione says gently and honestly.

Bellatrix leaned in and kissed the little witch, it was soft and sweet and cut all too short when suddenly Bellatrix was replaced by air. She was gone and Hermione hoped that meant she was safe.

* * *

 **I'd love to hear how you all feel about the 'valentines' gifts Bella/Cissa end up giving Hermione. The pendant i thought was a kind of cute idea as obviously it wont react that way for the person who gifted it to the wearer. The little snake though... I personally just love snakes and live in a really terrible state in Australia (Tasmania to be exact) as my state is something of a 'preservation state' and the import of live animals is restricted to only those with a commercial permit to own. ie; zoos and animal sanctuaries and such. I personally would love to have a Ball Python one day.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ch 1

**First chapter of the main story! Someone asked how long this fic is going to be and i can honestly say i have no idea. I have barely scratched the surface of whats in my head for it at the moment.**

 **Reviews welcomed.**

* * *

Hermione had risen to her feet when Bellatrix was gone and squared her shoulders, taking in the shock on surrounding faces, and then walked out of the area to go and help else where. It wasn't long, thankfully, before Voldemort was felled and Harry along with the many muggleborns present finally felt a weight lifted off their shoulders. Most of the Death Eaters that remained were apprehended but the more than enough fled the castle grounds. It was time for clean up and body counts to begin.

The numbers that were not too badly injured divided up, some moving the fallen Death Eaters and werewolves, the giants and spiders, and the others reverently moving and collecting the fallen Order and DA members. Some of the people not affiliated with either Order or the DA were were heralded as Was Heroes and efforts were started to find and inform family members as soon as possible. Wands were collected and identified, those used by Death Eaters were confiscated while those used by light side were collected to be returned to either their owners or the owners families.

The light's dead were lined up for identification and the families or close friends were left to mourn. Among the dead were those such as Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley and Remus Lupin. Mediwitches came from St Mungos on acting-Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt's orders and took the most severely wounded back to the hospital while some stayed to patch up the lesser wounded. Hermione buzzed around with her bottle of Dittany helping where she could and reassuring those that needed it. It wasn't until she went over to Luna and Neville that she was greeted with a look of suspicion.

"Why are you still here?" Neville asks refusing her help.

"What?" Hermione was genuinely confused.

"Why aren't you with _her_?" He shoots back, the disgust evident on Neville's face and in his voice.

"Who are you on about?" Hermione was just not sure what was going on.

"Bellatrix Lestrange of course. You saved her and then you let her get away and kissed her." Luna spoke up finally, her voice as soft as it always was. Unlike Neville there was no condemnation on her voice.

Hermione had know this would happen if her relationship with Bellatrix had ever come to light but she was a little surprised Neville was being so hostile. Of course she knew that Bellatrix was accused of torturing his family but she had stood with Neville for years, helped him when he needed it and was even a friend to him when most everyone else laughed. It hurt more than she would admit so when she looked at Neville and saw nothing but anger directed back at her she turned to leave.

"What? You're not even going to deny it?" Neville was on his feet and his voice raised, drawing attention.

"Your mind is made up." Hermione stated calmly.

"You should be tried for treason! Fraternising with the enemy!" Neville accuses angrily.

"Fraternising? Merlin's Balls Neville, we won! How much Fraternising do you think went on?" Hermione grit out beginning to lose her cool.

"We? Don't kid yourself. You let Lestrange get away! You're as good as the rest of the Death Eaters." Hermione's eyes narrowed at this.

"You're calling me a Death Eater?... Like... Really?" Hermione's tone was chilling and enough to make those listening swallow and step back. Neville, though, was far too incensed.

"Yeah. I am. Probably thought we would lose so you were trying to save yourself from the Muggleborns fate. Shag your way into freedom." Neville was mad that was for sure but this was getting out of hand.

"My blood status matters to you all the sudden does it? You're accusing me of being a death eater and you sound no better than them!" Hermione all but shouted at her once-friend.

Neville fumbled for his wand but when he drew it on Hermione she already had her own drawn and pointed at his face. He blanched but refused to back down as he grit his teeth. Before things could escalate further Fleur was in Hermiones face and crowding her back with her own body. The French witch had grown fond of Hermione and understood the bond she had with Bellatrix as she had played dictator to a few of their conversations while Hermione was still too shaky to write after their escape from the Manor. Just behind Hermione stood Narcissa and Draco, they were anxious about the situation but Draco would stand with his friend and Narcissa had grown fond of the little witch as well.

Devastatingly those standing behind Neville were familiar faces, mostly confused but the anger was there as it had been for Neville. Molly and Ron stood watching silently making no move to stand up for Hermione. Bill moved over and helped his wife try to calm Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's stood aside looking confused. Mourning seemed to take a back seat to the scandal that was unfolding before them and it made Hermione feel seven sorts of awful to see her friends and family divided over this. Further back, watching silently, stood Harry and Sirius who had arrived sometime while Harry was duelling Voldemort. Just behind them stood Minerva with pursed lips.

"Zat is enough 'Ermione. You know zey would react like zis." Fleur stated calmly.

"I never thought my _friends_ would call out my blood status." Hermione stated angrily looking past Fleur.

"I dont know. Seems like you have new friends now." Neville snarks right back.

"Yeah. She does. Doesn't make her a Death Eater, Longbottom. Maybe you should think before you speak. I had no idea Gryffindor's threw away their friends so easily." Draco says stepping up beside his newest and possibly truest friend.

Hermione could see the folly here, there was no point in this argument and she knew it. Instead she stepped back and put her wand away really looked at the crowd surrounding them. There were more faces there than she first realised, most confused and few condemning. Fleur assumed the position beside Hermione willing to snub her nose at these people for this little witch her husband beside her without question, as it should be. Draco and Narcissa were still with Hermione standing with her as things came to a head, one war over and a battle now beginning.

"It doesnt matter." Hermione cuts off what ever was about to come out of Neville's mouth. "Not that i need to explain myself to any of you but i can assure you i am no Death Eater nor have i shagged one. I did befriend Bellatrix, i know her and she knows me. Really knows. I did not want to see her killed nor do i want to see her back in Azkaban. You may well have to deal with that because i do not plan to let anything happen to her lest its over my dead body." Hermione informs everyone present.

The Auror's looked confused by this, they legally should have taken her into custody for aiding and abetting a known Death Eater but this was Hermione Granger, it was already known that she was the brains behind being able to defeat Voldemort. Several though that she needed to be taken into custody as well, Neville among them, but most of them didn't have an opinion. It was Hermione she didn't do stupid things so there had to be a logical reason for this friendship. Maybe Bellatrix was blackmailing her some how?

"Has anyone seen my daughter?" A voice cut through the thick tension. Andromeda Tonks stood with a worried look on her face and a sleepy baby boy on her shoulder.

"Andromeda?" Hermione asked switching her attention to the woman who looked so distressed.

"Her wand was found not far from where Remus' body but she hasnt been found." Andromeda walks closer to Hermione as she was the one to respond to her.

Hermione looked around but there were nothing back unsure shakes of heads everywhere. Nymphadora Tonks was missing.

"We will sort up a search party and find her. Hopefully find Lestrange as well." Kingsley states seriously, there we many nods and then everything was in motion again.

Hermione stood and watched and many people volunteered to look for either Nymphadora or Bellatrix while casting sideways glances at her. Bill went to volunteer as well while Fleur turned to the trio beside her. The veela knew that Hermione was likely no longer welcome at the Burrow and she had a sneaking suspicion that the little witch didn't exactly have any other options either. Regardless it was a simple choice for her to make as she looked over the three people before her.

"'Ermione, you know you are welcome at Shell Cottage wiz us right?" Fleur begins.

"Yes thank you. I may take you up on that." Hermione spoke gaciously.

"I would also wager zat you boz are not exactly safe to return to ze Manor eizer?" Fleur turned to the remaining Malfoys. Lucius had perished in the battle leaving Draco the soul heir to the Malfoy estate but as it was used as a base of operations for Voldemort and his followers it was far from safe.

"No. Not with Death Eaters still at large." Narcissa admitted after a moment.

"You are also welcome to come wiz us. I'd suspect you 'ave even less places to go zan 'Ermione." Fleur offers kindly. Narcissa was ever proud and tempted to decline the offer but with a gently placed elbow Draco landed on her ribs she sighed softly and smiled.

"Thank you. We really appreciate it." Narcissa says honestly. Draco smiles a little shyly.

"Thank you Fleur. You are Bill are amazing." Hermione smiles honestly.

"You're all very welcome. Now 'ow about we go to ze Manor and get some zings for Madame and Monsieur Malfoy? Bill will be 'elping look for Nymphadora." Fleur offers politely. Things at the castle were calming down and people were beginning to leave for their homes.

* * *

Turned out getting away from the castle was a little more tricky than it should have been. This thanks Hermione and Draco. Hermione because of the very recent discovery of her relationship with infamous insane death eater Bellatrix and Draco because, well, Death Eater. Fleur had to reassure more people than she appreciated that the Malfoys would be contactable should anyone simply send a letter to herself or Bill first. When they could leave they were gone with in moments with Fleur aparating the four of them to the cottage.

They were settled in and then Narcissa offered to help Fleur make them all some food, this surprising all present because Narcissa had never offered to help anyone with anything in all the years Draco had known her. The youngest Black sister was regarded quite broadly as a snob in the wizarding world, something she encouraged as it made people leave her alone which both saved them from her husbands sordid and sometimes nefarious deeds and meant she didn't ever have to act like she was happy about anything other than her son.

"Mon Dieu! What is zat!?" Fleur all but shouted at Draco.

Hermione had desperately needed to take a moment to herself and so Fleur had ordered her off to a shower. After getting some clothing out of her bag the little witch had handed it off to Draco. Draco had taken the liberty of looking through it a little and had ended up finding Snowflakes terrarium. It was this that Fleur had exclaimed at as she wasnt aware of the snake and not the biggest lover of them either. Draco was reclined in a chair messing with the warm and content little snake.

"Uh...She's Hermione's. Aunt Bella and Mother came up with the idea of giving her a snake for valentines day last year." Draco explained setting the little python back in the glass tank that served as her home.

"'Ermione's? She was 'ere for weeks and i never saw it once." Fleur comments looking at the creature.

"Bill did, said you didnt like snakes so i kept her out of your sight. She likes the dark of my bag anyway." Hermione explained with a small smile as she walked out and plucked the bag from where it was perched on Draco's knee.

"Zat was very considerate of you. Is she venomous?" Fleur inquires mostly curious and a little concerned.

"Not at all. Snowflake is a Ball Python, they don't get very large and they are typically very placid." Narcissa informs stepping in behind Fleur with a tray of food levitated behind her. There was enough there to feed a small army.

Fleur eyed the small serpent as Hermione took out her wand, which she had retrieved off of Harry, and accioed her journal too her. The veela was tempted to hex the snake into nothingness but it was cute in its own way. She was still looking at the snake when Hermione set down at the table with Journal, ink and quill. This drew attention from the others as they also settled down at the table, Draco the first to take one of the thick hearty sandwiches and begin munching away. Hermione opened the journal and read what was waiting for her.

 _Wolf,  
_ _Have gone to a safe place but i have a guest who needs medical help. Is there any chance you could get me some things?  
_ _I would love if you were here to help but after you saved me so publically i would hate to cause you any more issues so soon.  
_ _I meant what i said and am holding onto the hope you meant it too. I will come for you soon i just need some time.  
_ _Tell Andy not to worry, the little bears mummy is safe and will live.  
All my love,  
Mouse_

"Do you think that means Nymphadora?" Narcissa asks over Hermione's shoulder.

"That would be my guess." Hermione nodded as she inked her quill and began to write.

 _My Mouse,  
_ _Extremely glad to know you are safe and that your guest will live. I appreciate your worrying for me, it hasnt been easy so far.  
_ _I would rather be with you but i understand besides there may be a chance i can do something for your future here.  
_ _I meant what i said so very sincerely and shall inform you again that i do love you.  
_ _Send me a list of the things you need. I will put them in the shed at the place that they sold. Confirm you know the location.  
Sincerely yours,  
Lonely Wolf.  
_

"What's this wolf business?" Draco mumbles with a mouthful of sandwich. Hermione shot him an exasperated look.

Without responding to Draco, Hermione stood from her seat and stepped back an couple of paces before assuming her animagus form. It startled Fleur and Draco almost violently as they werent expecting the little witch to suddenly be a large blonde wolf. When the creature sat down and looked at them with its curious yellow eyes it all made sense. Fleur stood suddenly and approached Hermione kneeling down and picking up the left foreleg, nearly toppling the wolf.

In black fur along the wolf's foreleg on the inside wasn't a word but more of a smudge that was too much not the word that had been scrawled along her arm. Frowning she smoothed it over and looked at the fur closely, it seemed to be rippling along the leg which was curious. Hermione looked down as well and they trio around her could practically see the frown on her lupine face. Pulling her leg back Hermione backed up a pace and shifted back looking at Fleur before sliding the sleeve of her shirt up past the red etching on her skin.

Only now, instead of wounds that wouldn't quite heal that spelled out the word _mudblood_ there were three words. Three names neatly carved into her flesh, pink scars now healed over and on their way to turning white. Closest to the elbow was _McGonagal_ beside that and in the middle was _Granger_ and on the end closest the wrist was _Black._ Hermione slowly traced her finger over the words her eyes a little cloudy.

"Why is McGonagal written on your arm?" Draco asks with a frown on his own on his face.

"Why is Black?" Fleur asks countering Draco's question.

"Hermione has been claimed by Bellatrix. I'd wager she would have properly courted Hermione if she had had the chance. Bellatrix was widowed today and i would suspect she would have no problems at all taking her maiden name again. There for... Hermione is a Black. She's family." Narcissa explains answering Fleur and informing her son at the same time.

"But McGonagal...?" Draco probed gently looking at his newest Aunt.

"The Granger's adopted me as a new born. Minerva McGonagal is my birth mother." Hermione whispered softly but in the waiting silence the words seemed to bounce off of the walls.

* * *

The profoundness of the statement had floored them all and after a quick tea was made they retired instead to the den where they ate quietly in silence while Hermione gathered her thoughts. She didn't eat much herself, too used to having scarce meals while on the run with the boys but she sipped the ginger tea thankfully. So they sat in silence.

Fleur regarded the people in her living room, two of whom had been on the opposing side up until extremely recently and now sitting amicably and having tea with her. With Hermione whom everyone but Bellatrix Black thought was a muggleborn. Turns out she wasn't the only one who could sympathise with the young witch. Yet now she looked she couldn't believe she had missed just how lonely and depressed the young witch really was.

Narcissa was nothing but proud, she was a naturally proud woman and she was proud of her family despite the bad decisions that had been made in the past. Namely disowning Andromeda and Sirius for the choices they themselves had made, the choice to make a more equal and accepting life for themselves. But she was proud of Hermione for being strong enough to fight the fights she been pulled into through no fault of her own, the strength to fight her own self-deprecation and self-worth issues.

Draco on the other had regarded his newest and truest friend with not sympathy but respect. Hermione Granger not only learned her parentage was a lie, that her biological mother didn't want her and that she wasn't a _mudblood_ like he himself had dubbed her yet she never corrected. No Draco respected that despite all of this she was still able to see the things Bellatrix had done and still forgiven her, given the mad-woman a chance to be better, given her a reason too. Regardless of her own issues Hermione had befriend and consequently fallen in love with arguably the most dangerous woman in the wizarding world.

"Do you have any idea who your father might be?" Narcissa was the first to break the silence.

"Not a clue. The device only showed us our past right to birth. I saw that it was Minerva who had birthed me and i saw that she looked... well she looked blank." Hermione explains softly.

"Do you thing McGonagall might know you're her daughter?" Draco queries.

"Honestly i don't think she has any idea." Hermione finally looks up and truly engages those around her.

"Why do you not speak wiz 'er about it?" Fleur asks curiously.

"I really haven't wanted too. She didn't want me. I was left at an orphanage as a new born and she obviously never bothered to see what happened to me or she would know who i am. I haven't acknowledged she is my mother to anyone but Bella and only expressed worry for her the last few months." Hermione was rubbing the magic scar on her arm, changing between names. A sweet gift from an unwilling torture.

"So do you not want to know?" Draco asks bluntly.

"I... i didn't. I had a mum and dad who i loved dearly and Minerva has expressed no interest in being anything other than a Professor and Mentor. But after obliviating my parents not to remember me or ever even adopting me last summer? I have wanted too i just dont know how to broach the subject. And certainly not right now." Hermione wrinkles her nose a little.

"Why not now?" Narcissa asks before sipping her tea.

"Too soon after the war. I'd wager she will become Headmistress and i would like to help repair it. I love that place and would hope to finish out my seventh year." Hermione explains casually.

"Of course you do." Draco snorts but his expression belies the teasing.

"Why not just say bugger it and run off with Bella?" Narcissa asks a small smile on her face.

"Because Bella doesn't want that sort of life for me. She doesn't want it for herself either so i plan to do everything in my power to correct a few things and try to commute her sentence or something." Hermione offers with a slight frown as she presently has no idea how to even begin.

"Well... if anyone can do it a Black can." Draco drawls a grin crossing his features that had Hermione grinning as well. It meant a deal to her that Draco and Narcissa accepted Bella's slightly archaic claim on her. It meant more to her that Bella had claimed her as her own in the first place.

* * *

It was only around an hour later, conversations had moved onto what everyone was hoping to do in the future, when Bill returned home. Fleur explained, needlessly, that she had invited Draco and Narcissa to stay with them until further notice. Bill was a laid back guy and really didn't mind the guests at all, even going so far as to earn himself a slap for making lude comments that greatly amused his guests but not so much his red faced wife. Not that Fleur wasn't a sexual being but she was human enough to be embarrassed by his implications.

Bill sat down to eat while Fleur went on to engage Narcissa once again in conversation about what it was that Narcissa hoped to do with herself in the near future. The youngest Black was hoping to reconcile with Andromeda and use her friendship with those at the Daily Prophet to get it out there that it wasn't easy being stuck in the middle for the few pure-blood wives with no ill will towards the muggleborn. Hermione thought this was great but she herself was engaged with Draco over the pro's and con's of returning to Hogwarts. With a few simple statements she had him convinced. They would return together.

Hermione was still grinning when she checked her journal next. It had been a few hours since she had responded to her love but she had checked every so often to be sure she wasn't ignoring something urgent. This time she was met with a message and she settled a little closer to Fleur and got everyone's attention. Everyone leaned in, even Bill who wasn't even sure what he was looking at, and read the message with her. Hermione was silently thankful their messages were very rarely anything rated Mature.

 _Lost Girl,  
_ _Extremely glad you're ok and i'm missing you. Can i get a familial update?  
_ _I could really use Dittany, Blood-Replenishing, Strengthening and Pain.  
The changeling is in a bad way but will live. Can you bring them to the shed after dark?  
_ _I will meet you there though i wont be able to linger.  
_ _I love you,  
_ _Mouse._

"Zat is perfect, i 'ave plenty of zose." Fleur says brightly getting up without question to go and fetch the things asked for.

"I'm not sure what this is?" Bill was entirely unsure.

"Oh... It's how i've been able to communicate with Bellatrix. It's kind of like the DA coins in fifth year. We believe she has Tonks with her but Tonks is injured." Hermione explains to him who looks both surprised and impressed.

"I might come with you. I promise not to cause trouble, i just want an update on Tonks." Bill suggests honestly and Hermione nods.

"Alright. Just... she means a lot to me Bill." Hermione implores softly. Bill searched the earnest expression of the young witch before him and nods.

"I understand. I promise i wont be a prat. I'm not as condemning as the rest of them." Bill knows Hermione would understand she would understand. She did.

"Write 'er back. Let 'er know you 'ave everyzing she asked for." Fleur comes back in carrying multiple potions. Hermione smiled appreciatively.

 _Mouse,  
_ _Everything you asked for is available and i will be there after dark. I will not be alone but my companion will be friend.  
The baby and the baby dragon are both safe and well, the three of us have been taken in by a friendly French Harpy and her mate.  
The middle child is frantic for her offspring but both she as her grand-lad are well and healthy. I will update her of the situation after suns rise.  
Can't wait to see you, even briefly. Be safe Mouse.  
My heart beats for you,  
Lost girl._

"Why do your messages have to be so covert and cryptic?" Draco asks curiously, wondering why it was really necessary post-war and now that people were aware of Hermione and Bellatrix.

"I think it's brilliant. I mean its no lie Hermione is a genius and Bellatrix is highly intelligent herself. Besides if anyone managed to figure out how to activated the book and read past or present messages then at least it would be confusing to them." Bill says appreciatively and Hermione smiled at his understanding of something he knows very little about.

"You raise a good point, Weasley." Draco smirks and Bill winks playfully making the women chuckle.

"In deed. Maybe we should all try and get a little rest. I'd imagine none of us have slept in at least two days." Narcissa suggests. She gets no argument.

* * *

Hermione did not sleep well, yet she suspected there were a lot of people not sleeping well these days. Even still she had to be woken shortly after dark by Bill who had slept even worse than she had. Still grieving Fred he had tossed and turned most of the afternoon, only sleeping well after Fleur had practically spread herself atop him to keep him still so she could get some proper sleep. Either way he had been up long enough to make both himself and Hermione a cup of tea and then come in to wake her.

"Come on, Mione. Time to get up." Bill gently shook her and her eyes snapped open, followed by a frustrated groan that she was even awake.

Bill left her to get dressed which she did promptly and then joined him in the kitchen where the supply of potions were sat and the cup of tea was steaming. Hermione gladly sipped the refreshing brew before filling the ever curious Bill in on just how she had ended up attached the Bellatrix and about her somewhat unknown parentage.

When the tea was done and there was nothing left to be said on the matter Hermione and Bill made there way out to the apparation point and Hermione took them to her old family home. The house she grew up in had so many fond memories of, the how now sitting empty in a quiet neighbourhood waiting to be sold. She had them appear in the now over grown back garden not far from the shed and she looked around immediately for any danger. So far so quiet so with the ever ready Bill at her side she made her way to the small garden shed in the corner of the yard. Carefully she opened it and they stepped inside.

Hermione didn't get a chance for her eyes to adjust to the dark before a body was wrapped around her own. She knew it was Bellatrix from the familiar scent of the witch she was so enamoured with. Since leaving Azkaban, Bellatrix had taken care in looking after herself in so much she had her teeth repaired and she absolutely loathed being dirty. Hermione rather thought that was quite endearing and had lightly teased Bella about it a time or two. She wrapped her arms around the dark witch and moments later they were in a lip lock. Kissing almost desperately.

"I can't stay long but gosh have i missed you." Bellatrix spoke softly in the dark of the shed, her forehead resting against Hermione's.

"As i have you." Hermione returned affectionately. When they pulled back they both sighed at the loss of contact before Bellatrix turned and looked at Bill.

"I hate to say i didn't think any of the Weasley's would be on her side after people found out about us." The older woman comments looking at Bill curiously, a little on edge.

"Well it was a bit of a shock. Everyone learned in the heat of battle but i like to think myself the open minded one of the bunch. Besides i like Hermione, why would i deny her any happiness?" Bill shrugged and Hermione smiled. Even Bellatrix's expression lightened.

"I appreciate you and your wife taking my family in. I was worried for them." Bellatrix says genuinely thankful.

"That's quite alright. Hermione is like family and she seems fond of Draco and Narcissa. Plus Fleur is a soft touch and has always liked Hermione. I'd say you're welcome too but at the moment you're not welcome many places at all." Bill informs apologetically.

"That's ok. I'm safe where i am for now anyway. I do really need to go though, shes had a bad fever." Bellatrix says not mentioning names.

"Can you tell us what's wrong with her?" Hermione asks handing over the potions.

"She was duelling Dolohov when i stumbled across them. He had already dispatched the werewolf and was close to getting the Changeling too. He didnt see me coming so it was easy enough to take him out. I knew she was family and you know how much that means to me so i took her to a safe place before returning. Dolohov used a nasty spell similar to the slashing hex but its all inside. Its hard to heal and she has been in and out of it since i took her there. The blood-replenishing and the pain should help her with the fever. Its up to her but she has Black blood and a reason to live so she will be fine. I can keep you updated with the journal." Bellatrix explains gratefully taking the potions.

"You're secretly amazing." Bill says making a face at her. Bella winked at him.

"We will let the middle baby know tomorrow. Draco and i are going to go back and help out at the castle tomorrow." Hermione explains smiling.

"I thought you would. Keep Draco close, hes got a smart head on his shoulders he was just horribly impressionable by that fool of a father of his. Promise me you will be safe. Don't let anyone get to you." Bellatrix turns back to her young love with an imploring look.

"I make no promises but i will try. I will fix this for you. For us. Some how." Hermione ensures softly and Bella smiles. Bill was secretly surprised Bella could look so... pretty, as she did when she smiled so sweetly. Something he honestly felt privileged to see.

"Be safe, Little Wolf." Bella coos gently kissing Heremione one last time.

"And you, Mouse. Please." Hermione smiles softly, only turning a little sad when Bellatrix reluctantly aparates away.


	5. Chapter 5: Ch 2

**Hey guys! So i'm really glad to hear that you are enjoying the fic so far, it makes it a lot easier to continue writing it. The plot Bunny enjoys positive reviews!**

 **So i have done something a little dirty at the end of this one but i wont apologise for it as i want to continue this mystery for as long i can get away with. On that note though, i had some really good help from the FF user by the pen name MilandaAnza so...**

 **Props to MilandaAnza for really helping me out with plot devices.**

 **Reviews are encouraged and massively appreciated.**

 **Mild warning that this chapter is relatively angst filled. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was just after breakfast the following morning when plans were being made. Fleur and Narcissa were going to go grocery shopping and go via the bank so Narcissa could get her affairs in order. Bill was off to join the hunt for Tonks even though he knew she was safe with Bellatrix, a fact he reconciled rather easily. Hermione and Draco were off to find Andromeda and let her know that her daughter was safe and alive and would be returning when she was a little stronger.

Snowflake decided she would be going with her witch and Draco and so had slithered into Hermione's hoodie pocket and looked out the other side. They left from the aparation point together yet separate. Hermione and Draco holding hands as she took him to the top step of Grimmauld Place, the safe house she was certain Sirius had moved back into after the year fearing attack from people Severus may have told the location too. Fleur and Narcissa aparated hand in hand to Diagon Alley to go to the bank together. Bill went off to the ministry to find his team and head off with them again.

Yet it was Hermione and Draco that met the first confrontation of the day. Turns out that along with Sirius and Harry, the rest of the Weasley's had also returned to Gimmauld Place. It was Ginny who answered the door when Hermione had knocked though, she was drained looking and had red rimmed eyes as she had obviously been mourning her brother. The youngest of the brood looked at them for a moment and then turned and walked back into the house, leaving the door open in something of an invitation.

"What ever you do... Don't draw your wand in here." Hermione warned Draco softly as they moved into the house and closed the door. The platinum boy didnt like it but he would follow her lead.

Walking in they made their way to the kitchen where they could hear people talking and milling around. They were barely in the door when Hermione was hit with a stinging hex so strong she couldn't have stifled her cry of pain if she had tried. She stumbled back into Draco as a second lashed at her body before the first had even really faded. There was a commotion in the kitchen and the attacks stopped giving Hermione a chance to get her breath back and right herself. Looking up she was silently devastated to see the attack came from George.

"Go on! Pull your wand, and give me a reason! It's your fault he's dead! You could have warned us! You could have used her to get to Him!" George was beside himself with grief and Hermione knew he was just lashing out. It still hurt.

Arthur and Charlie were holding George back and it was Sirius and Harry that promptly ushered Hermione and Draco back out into the hall. George could be heard shouting at his brother and father and Molly was sobbing loudly. Hermione hated herself more in that moment than she thought she would when she realised eventually her and Bellatrix would likely come out.

"Hermione. What are you doing here?" Sirius asks closing the door to the kitchen.

"Am i not welcome anymore?" Hermione countered a frown on her face. Her hands were shaking from after affects of the stinging hex.

"Are you really in a relationship with my Bellatrix?" Sirius countered looking the little witch over and then the strapping lad beside her. His younger cousin.

"Yes and i refuse to apologise or be ashamed of this. Bella isn't so bad and i am to prove that. She deserves a second chance. Hell she deserves a first chance." Hermione was quick to defend.

Sirius and Harry both looked at the little witch before them. Sure they were her friends and they had seen just how fierce she could be but neither of them had seen fire like what was in her eyes in that moment. It was admirable at the very least, she was a gryffindor and had a lot to prove. But Bellatrix was a very bad person as far as everyone else knew so taking Hermione's defence of her at face value was a tough pill to swallow.

"She killed Dobby." Harry points out.

Hermione reached into her pocket, Snowflake takes the opportunity to get out of the pocket and coils around Hermione's wrist, and pulls out the journal she kept with her always and then a small bottle of ink and a quill. She wrote a date in backwards and watched as that days brief conversation appeared. She handed the journal to Harry without hesitation.

 _Little Wolf, please forgive me what i did._

 ** _Dictated by a friendly harpy- You had to do what you did. I forgive you. Stay strong._**

 _You are safe then i assume?_

 ** _Quite. Please don't worry._**

 _I threw the knife..._

 ** _It was Dobby, the elf. He died._**

 _Oh no... I'm sorry. I didnt mean to and i know how you feel about the elves._

"She... she meant it?" Harry asks softly looking back at Hermione as the words fade back into the pages.

"Yes Harry... shes not... good. But she isn't bad either. She's... she's a survivor." Hermione states softly, imploring them not to be like the others and shut her out for this.

"Well they locked me up for something i didn't do so... innocent until proven guilty in my book. Now what can i help you both with?" Sirius asks and Harry smiles and hands the book back to Hermione before pulling her into a hug.

"Actually we were looking for Andromeda." Draco speaks up finally feeling it safe to do so.

"You're in luck. She's upstairs with Teddy. We didn't think it was a good idea for her to be alone last night." Sirius explains. Harry looks over to Draco.

"I guess i have to say thanks." Harry says to him earning a thoroughly confused look.

"What for?" Draco inquires entirely confused. After all, Harry had saved his life and didnt owe him a thing.

"You stood with Hermione when i was too stupid to see past my own anger. I should never have let anyone speak to her the way Neville did." Harry explains and Draco actually smiles.

"It's no problems. Hermione and i have been secret friends since the start of sixth year, shes kind of the only good one i've got. I wasnt about to piss that away." Draco shrugs. Harry smiles.

"I hope you can forgive me, Hermione. You're like a sister to me. Family." Harry says turning to look at one of his oldest friends.

"Of course. Like Draco i don't exactly have many friends right now besides its like you said. We're family, Harry." Hermione smiles fondly. The two embrace again.

"Take them up to Andy, Harry. I will go and speak with this lot in here." Sirius smiles and even claps Draco on the shoulder before walking away, heading back into the kitchen.

"So where are you guys staying? I didn't want to ask anyone here, everyone is a little sensitive when it comes to the 'H' word." Harry says playfully.

The war had obviously weighed on him, maybe more than anyone else even as this had been his whole life from start til now. But in good Harry Potter fashion he was working on not letting it bring him down too badly. He had a fresh start now, they all did, and he wasn't about to squander it by being petty. Certainly Dobby had been killed by Bellatrix but he now knew that that wasn't intentional and knowing the dark witch felt back for it eased the grief if only slightly.

"With Fleur and Bill Weasley. They were nice enough to take mother and i in. With Lucius on the run and the fact that the Manor was used by Him the mansion just isnt safe for us." Draco explains as the three of the head up to find Andromeda.

"That sucks. I imagine the Aurors are going to be scouring that place." Harry says apologetically.

"I would say so. Be silly not too. Lucius has all manner of dark artifact in that place." Draco points out casually as stands with Hermione as Harry knocks on a door along the hall upstairs.

There was a pause before footsteps could be heard and then a moment later a rather groggy looking Andromeda opened the door to the three of them. She looked them over with a small amount of surprise on her face upon seeing her nephew standing there and then she opened the door to the room she and Teddy were situated in. Stepping back Andromeda allowed the three of them entrance into the room and shut the door behind them.

"What can i do for you?" Andromeda asks tidying up the few things she had used and not put away.

"Hermione and Draco wished to speak with you." Harry informs going over to his gurgling godson.

Andromeda turns and regards the two before her curiously, she wasn't sure when her pure-blood nephew had become so muggleborn friendly but she wouldn't judge him for it, it was a good thing as far as she was concerned. If they were in a relationship then even better though she worried he would be disowned just as she had. Things were different now so she had hope that he would be just fine, after all he was family and that meant more to her than some of the other Black's.

"Andromeda, i wanted to let you know that Tonks is ok." Hermione spoke gently and the woman's eyes lit up. Adromeda was like a slightly softer and brunette version of Bellatrix.

"She's been found? Where is she?" Andromeda asks eagerly.

"She isn't here. Someone has found her and is taking care of her." Hermione tries to sooth as best she can.

"Who? Can i go and see her?" Andy's excitement hadnt waned at all.

"I'm sorry Aunty. My cousin is with Aunty Bellatrix and we dont know where." Draco speaks up trying to help.

"She's with Bellatrix? You said she was safe!" Andromeda's tone changed from excited to accusing in the same breath.

"She is safe with Bella, shes badly hurt though and Bella doesn't want to move her until she is on her feet again. I promise she is safe with Bella whether you want to believe that or not." Hermione iterates firmly, wanting Andromeda to trust her.

"Are you daft? Bellatrix is a psychopath and my daughter couldnt possibly be safe with her. I dont know what she has done to convince you otherwise." Andromeda says feircely.

"I know her. Maybe better than you do. I know shes done a lot of bad and she wishes she had never had to do any of it. But she did and shes managed to survive all this time and you want to know why?" Hermione was annoyed at this point, she knew people would have this opinion but she hoped that Andromeda would be a little more forgiving.

"You're a child. You don't know her you just romanticised this thing with her, made things up in your mind to make her look like less of a monster." Andromeda argues without without bothering to answer Hermione's question.

"I know her. I know when she was young she was the only one that was able to convince you to go into the water when you were all on vacation at the beach. The only way you would go in was with her giving you a piggy back ride. I know that when Narcissa fell off that stump in the woods Bellatrix was right there soothing her baby sister and trying to calm you down too. Or what about that time you were in 6th year and your parents held that ball over Christmas holidays. Do you remember what happened that Christmas?" Hermione asks her fiercely. Andromeda blanched at this, it was clear Hermione knew more than Andromeda thought.

"Rabastan he... he tried too... She nearly killed him." Andromeda hangs her head in shame, she had so easily forgotten just how much Bellatrix had done for her.

"That's right. And in payment Amadus Lestrange demanded Bella marry Rod. Bella was angry and frustrated with her life and felt like she really had no choice when she chose to follow the Dark Lord. She developed a kind of pseudo-psycho personality to deal with the atrocities she committed and after a while she felt alone. You were safe and away from it all and Narcissa actually seemed to want the life laid out before her so she felt like she wasn't needed. She coped and survived the only way she knew how. You and Cissa? You have always been on her mind. Tonks is safe with Bella." Hermione finishes firmly.

Andromeda regarded the little witch for a long moment, she so seriously reminded her of her own sister when they were younger and she could see now why Hermione had been able to draw in Bellatrix. It also made Andromeda really appreciate the little witch. Certainly Bellatrix had done some bad things in her time in service to the Dark Lord but being reminded of the Bellatrix before Voldemort was opening. Andromeda was definitely ashamed to say she, like most others, was so able to forget all the good because of some bad.

"Is that true?" Harry asked looking at his friend with wide eyes.

"Yes. Things are different for pure-bloods, especially the more traditional families. Marriages were often arranged and inbreeding was practised to keep the lines pure as possible. My Aunt Andy is also a distant cousin." Draco explains with a shrug from where he stood behind Hermione.

"You promise she is safe?" Andy asks softly looking only at Hermione.

"I promise. Bella will return her as soon as Tonks is on her feet again." Hermione explains softly.

"Thank you. For reminding me she is my sister." Andromeda says softly finally earning a smile from Hermione, a genuine soft smile.

"That's alright. I will update you as soon as i know anything. Bill and I met Bella last night and gave her some potions she needed so when Bella lets me know whats going on either myself or maybe Bill will come let you know ok?" Hermione offers with a warm smile. Andy nods and gently embraces the young witch.

"I will walk you back down. Just in case." Harry offers carrying Teddy over and handing him off to his grandmother.

* * *

Getting out of Grimmauld Place was a lot easier than it had been getting in, in so much as they were not attacked once on the way out. Once on the front step Hermione aparated herself and Draco to the castle gates that were left open even though the wards had been put up. It was this way so those wanting to help with repairs could travel up to the castle without them having to worry about vengeful or rogue Death Eaters just appearing out of no where.

The grounds were still on complete disarray with dead spiders and the odd giant still lying here and there but when Hermione and Draco made their way up into the castle they could see that the brunt of the work had been done inside. The Great Hall was almost back to it former glory, a few cracks here and a pile of dirt and dust there. There were staff and students moving around and the elves that had remained at the castle were working diligently to help clean up as well as supply the occupants with meals.

Yet they had barely gotten a few feet into the Great Hall when a loud clapping sound reverberated through the space and everyone halted as Hermione's head was whipped to the side and she stumbled back a step. Draco had seen the woman coming but her expression was so mild and he didn't actually know who she was so it was quite the shock to see his friend assaulted again before noon. Hermione hadn't even seen it coming, had been looking away from the woman and hadn't seen her approach.

"Augusta!" Minerva's sharp tone broke through the sudden silence.

"How dare you show your face here. Either of you." Augusta Longbottom hissed at the two, disregarding the approaching Headmistress. Hermione turned toward the woman while cupping her cheek.

"What have i dont wrong again?" Hermione inquired mildly.

"You're in bed with that demon spawn of a witch, Bellatrix Lestrange." Augusta hissed right back at her.

"To be fair i haven't actually made love with Bella yet. Regardless of this i'm not sure how my imaginary sexcapades warrant you slapping me in the face." Hermione drops her hand and straightens her clothes before levelling her gaze on Augusta. The woman's face reddens at Hermione's words.

"That cow tortured by boy until he was lost to himself and then did the same to my daughter-in-law." Augusta accused.

"Did you see that happen?" Hermione countered, Minerva stood close to the side ready to step in if necessary but otherwise leaving the two witches to it.

"What?" Augusta was genuinely confused.

"Did you see her torture them?" Hermione asked again seriously.

"Of course not. But she was there when the auror's arrived, wand in hand cackling like a mad woman!" Augusta spat.

"But you didn't see Bella torture them?" Hermione asked just to be sure. Draco was slightly confused but tried to keep that off his face.

"I said i didn't!" Augusta snarled, incensed. Hermione nodded and turned to Minerva.

"Draco and i came to help rebuild. Where would you like us?" She asked the woman who seemed to have no idea had given birth to her.

"You will not ignore me!" Augusta bites out grabbing Hermione's arm and forcing her to look at her.

"I refuse to continue having this conversation. Your mind is made up and has been for a very long time. Nothing i say will change that. Telling you that Bellatrix tried to stop Rodulphus and Rabastan Lestrange torturing your children when it was obvious that they knew nothing would do nothing to change your mind. Telling you the only reason that Neville wasn't killed by that sadistic scum Rabastan was because Bellatrix wouldn't let him touch the baby? Would that change your mind? The only reason they were even still there when the Aurors arrived was because the men were arguing with Bella to let them have the baby to kill." Hermione iterated calmly to the listening crowd.

"How could you know any of this?" Minerva asked when it seems Augusta doesn't know what to say.

"In fifth year Bellatrix tackled me during the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. We ended up going through a door that was an illusion. We couldn't get out and there was a device there. We touched it, cut our fingers. It showed us our complete pasts. Bella knows me better then anyone and i her. Uncut, unedited. I know this because i've seen to woman she doesn't think she can be but cant quite let go of." Hermione explains softly, her tone sincere.

Augusta, along with many others who had been listening in, didn't know how to respond. Didn't know who whether to believe or to completely disregard everything Hermione was saying. Yet none of them really had any reason not to believe the young woman. She had, despite the relationship she admitted to with Bellatrix Lestrange, helped bring down the Dark Lord once and for all. Now here she stood, abused and accused and still managed to hold her head high and shoulders squared.

"We would like to help rebuild." Draco says softly to Minerva when it seems no one has anything to say.

"Indeed. Have Hermione take you on up to Gryffindor Tower, there are a few of the younger ones up there that could use a hand no doubt." Minerva says after a moment of regarding the two.

Minerva was proud of Hermione for remaining calm and standing her ground against this attack, a lesser witch, herself included, would likely have exploded after being struck for no reason. She was also proud of Draco for standing with Hermione through all of this, it hadn't slipped by her that Ronald and Harry weren't present. Though truthfully Minerva suspected things were a lot more volatile between Hermione and Ron than they were between Hermione and Harry.

* * *

Fleur and Narcissa had gotten the things sorted at the bank rather quickly regarding the damage that had been wrought on it by the golden trio less than a week before. Wands or no the goblins had their own magic and manage to clean up the bank quite well and lay their fallen to rest in such a short time. Despite the prompt service the foul looks the two witches received were intense at best and made for a rather uncomfortable hour as they transferred and withdrew Narcissa money and property to a newly opened 'Black'. The hardest part of this was getting Hermione added to the permissions on this vault. Bellatrix and Andromeda were no trouble at all but Hermione... the goblins held some serious animosity toward the girl.

Yet when the point was done and argued the ladies were able to get on with their day, Fleur stopped off to send an owl to her parents and Gabi who had thankfully stayed out of the war. She had sent a patronus once the Death Eaters had dispersed the castle grounds but hadn't contacted them since and knew she had best get to it. Narcissa didn't mind, it was a cool day in May which made traipsing around the Alley quite bearable. Yet when they got to the market where they were to get food they had finally met opposition. It was Amos Diggory and he had a serious bone to pick now that it was out that the Dark Lord had frequented Malfoy Manor.

"Good of you to show your face around here. I'm shocked your prim little snout isnt in the air still." Amos shot at Narcissa when he saw her.

"Amos." Narcissa greeted coldly. She wasn't about to indulge his temper.

"Thought you'd have crawled off with that waste Lucius." Amos sneered.

Narcissa knew why he was attacking her, because of Voldemort. Narcissa was a target because like it or not she had been part of that whole faction and in direct contact with Voldemort on more than one occasion. Voldemort had killed Cedric simply because the boy had been good enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Amos was lashing out, rightfully still angry about the senseless death of his beloved son. Fleur how ever wasn't going to sit here and let her newest friend and shopping companion be belittled for something not her fault.

"Amos. Zis is not ze time or ze place for zis." Fleur stated calmly hoping to get the man to back off.

"Don't even get be started on you Delacour. You should be ashamed to be seen with her or have you forgotten that my boy was once your friend?" Amos fired back not backing down at all. Fleur bristled.

"Non. But i am smart enough to realise Narcissa is not my enemy. She 'ad nozing to do wiz Cedric being killed. Cedric was murdered by a mad man not a woman whose only worry was for 'er own son." Fleur bites back not liking what Amos was insinuating.

" _Oh oui._ She is innocent, her death eater son is innocent. Someone has to pay for what has happened!" Amos was attracting a crowd.

"Some one has! We all have! The children affected by this. The innocent children whose parents chose the folly of following a mad-man into war only to die and leave them orphaned or the family broken. The muggleborns who had done nothing but exist, born into a death sentence under Voldemort's regime! Your son whose only mistake was being good enough to win a god awful competition that should never have been reinstated! You have paid, i have paid and so many others have paid and will continue to pay for this for a long time to come! Hold your head high Amos and accept what has been dealt. Mourn and grieve and hate if you like. But this? Attacking _me_ and attacking _Fleur_ just because you are hurting? There is shame in that and you are above that." Narcissa spoke fiercely.

She had been dubbed an Ice Queen long ago by friends and family she held her head high and looked down her nose at people she didn't much care for. She was blunt and cold but she was a Black and she was capable of feeling, of warmth. She had respect for others, she had respect for Amos but she saw shame in the way he was acting right now. Directly after a war she hadn't asked for, a war so many of them hadn't asked for. Attacking Fleur who had, unbeknown to them, grieved deeply for her fellow champion and had for a time blamed herself for not figuring it out.

"Well spoken Madame Malfoy." A man from the growing crowd spoke up. It was Hamish MacFarlan the once captain of the Montrose Magpie Quidditch team and now Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"Its Black. I'll be having my marriage abolished at the soonest convenience. I no longer wish to pretend to be proud of being a Malfoy." Narcissa stated smoothing the front of her dress casually.

"Being a Black isn't much to be proud of." Someone else called, Narcissa couldn't see who.

"Perhaps not but i don't intend to die any time soon so maybe i can help redeem the Blacks, help them become a name most people dont sneer at. I still have my cousin and my sisters to help." Narcissa offers with a soft sigh. She had her work cut out for her.

"Is it true Bellatrix Lestrange is in some sort of relationship with young Hermione Granger?" A woman this time, Denise Trippet, one of the lesser known journalist's from the Daily Prophet.

"It's not really my place to comment." Narcissa states diplomatically.

"But you don't deny it?" She asks pushing a little.

"Everyone is capable of love." The youngest Black sister returns.

"Is that what they have?" Denise was a surprisingly good journalist, certainly better than Rita Skeeter.

Narcissa didn't respond this time instead she simply stood and stared at the crowd until it finally got the picture. Amos had slunk off after Narcissa's tirade, a wise most for sure, and now the rest of the crowd was dispersing. Fleur stood slightly back a little and watched how Narcissa handled herself and the crowd so well and felt a little impressed for sure. When they were finally left to do their shopping they got right back to it as though they had never been confronted in the first place. Narcissa turned to Fleur as they were paying for their things.

"Can we drop this stuff off and then go and visit a friend of mine?" Narcissa asks the French veela.

"Of course. You aren't a prisoner, Narcissa, no matter what the Aurors have to say about yours and Draco's involvement.

"Thank you." Narcissa smiled genuinely at the witch.

* * *

Fleur was later surprised to learn that they were going to visit with Odette and Pansy Parkinson. She was also slightly annoyed but only because she had been informed of Pansy trying to convince them to hand over Harry to the Dark Lord. Of course the girl was scared like the rest of them but she definitely handled it poorly. Yet when they knocked on the Parkinson Manor's front door they were greeted by a rather happy little female elf by the name of Kiness and then ushered inside and promptly too a warm let den where Odette sat with her daughter.

"Narcissa! And Ms... Delacour?" Odette seemed slightly confused but was rather friendly.

"Bonjour Madame. If it is easier to remember i go by Weasley anymore but you are welcome to call me Fleur." Fleur smiled politely at the woman.

"Then by all means call me Odey. I wasn't expecting company but no doubt Kinny will have tea being made as we speak." Odette smiled. Fleur glanced around, she hadn't even noticed the efficient little elf leave.

"That's alright. I was actually hoping to ask you an odd sort of question." Narcissa admits as the three women sit down, Pansy was quiet but watching curiously.

"Of course Dear, anything you like." Odette was an easy going woman and much like Narcissa didn't miss her now deceased husband one little bit. He had never been a kind man and had often taken his frustrations out on his easy going wife.

"I was wondering if there was anything in the registry about Minerva having a baby? She would have been pregnant during the first war." Narcissa explains and Fleur's eyes widened just slightly as did Pansy's though for different reasons.

"Hm... no. I definitely would have remembered registering that birth." Odette says after a long moment of silence. Narcissa sighs slightly defeated.

"Kinny is sorry for eaves dropping Mistress' but Kinny would like to know if its the Minerva McGonagal you speak of?" Fleur hadn't noticed the little elf return.

"Do you know something Kinny?" Narcissa asks eagerly as she sits forward giving the little elf her full attention. Odette and Fleur following suit.

"Oh yes, Kinny knows quite a bit." The little elf looked proud to be able to help and begin to relay the information for the kind and interested witches before her. Information both shocking and intriguing.


	6. Chapter 6: Ch 3

**Hey folks. Next chapter for you.**

 **I just want to address a couple of comments about my fics. Its been acknowledged that i have a lot of repetitive paragraphs i guess and that this is for filling out word count or what not. I just want to say that this is not intentional, i don't do this to fill out a chapter or what ever and if it bothers you i don't do it to bother you. I tend to write it how i think it and i tend to go over things in my mind as i write. I like detail, as much as possible because i like not to have gaps in my plots to i try to give as much detail as possible about something. I don't like explaining something in a single line.**

 **Anyway on with the chapter. Reviews highly encouraged and its quite possible you may be able to figure out the biological dad here so let me know what your guesses are if you like.**

 **Enjoy. Hopefully.**

* * *

It wasn't until later that night, after talking with Fleur and Narcissa and filling in Bill on the castle repairs, that Hermione let her emotions in and let them reign for a little while. She wasn't much of a crier even having struggled with her depression for so long, too afraid of being caught and having to explain what was wrong. Tonight though, she couldn't stop the tear that streamed down her face silently and into her pillow. Tears for the dead and tears for the living, tears for the lost friendships that had meant so much to her and tears for the inability to really help the one she most wanted with her in that moment. Tears for the loss of her parents.

What she wanted most was to simply be held, preferably by Bellatrix but her mother would do, either of them in that moment but unfortunately she couldn't have that. She wanted so badly to make things right, after all the war was over and things could finally happen now. Without the threat of war looming over them anymore things were possible now, it was completely reasonable to make plans without them being 'what-ifs' and pipe-dreams. For Hermione though it seemed her hopes and dreams were still airing on the impossible side.

Not having heard from Bellatrix all day was only making things worse for her mood and added to the tears. Tears that continued to spill until she had nothing else left and finally fell into a restless sleep. She over slept the next day but the others didn't seem to mind and when she was up and about it was clear to the others that she was deteriorating. They didn't say anything for fear of making it worse and hoped it was only a one day thing and that she would be better the next day. When she wasn't they weren't sure what to do.

It went on like this for a week, they would split up and go their own ways during the days. Draco and Hermione to the school and Fleur and Narcissa doing... well secret things. The castle was almost back to 100% by the end of the week with just having to repair and clean within the class rooms and recast any wards that had been brought down by the Death Eaters. Small things that let the younger students return to their homes or begin the search for their families while the older ones applied some of the magic they had learned through the years being taught there.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, acting-Minister of Magic, officially appointed Minerva as head of Hogwarts while Horace was confirmed to be returning as Potions Master. A Defence Against the Dark Arts professor had yet to be found but there were still several weeks available for screening potentials. Regardless of all of this it was confirmed as early as one week after the Battle of Hogwarts that the school would be reopening that same year. Hermione was excited by this as she had already been told by Minerva that she was welcome to either take her NEWTS and skip her final year or return to school for her seventh year. Obviously she wanted return to get a proper education.

Draco had made friends with the younger Astoria Greengrass who had, after things were calmed down, visited the castle along with a few other Slytherins who had wanted little to nothing to do with the war. She had offered to help and Draco had reluctantly, after urging from Hermione, paired up with the younger witch to help where ever she was assigned. They had struck up quite the fast friendship and Draco found feelings developing for the pretty blonde witch that he hadn't felt before. As for Astoria she learned very quickly just how charming and kind the young Malfoy could really be.

Hermione how ever had not heard from Bella in a few days and so her mind was mostly on trying not to let the loneliness win. She spoke with anyone who engaged her and on any topic just to keep her mind busy. She went to lunch in Diagon Alley with Draco and Astoria but had received many a dirty look by anyone privy to her relationship with Bellatrix and so hadn't lingered long. Thankfully she had not had any more confrontations, people mostly just ignored her and gave her looks before carrying on. It was particularly frustrating which was why she was glad to find herself invited for lunch at Grimmauld Place a week after the battle had been hard won.

* * *

"So Narcissa and Fleur are thick as thieves huh?" Sirius asks amused at Hermione telling of how secretive the two had been in the last week.

"Its driving the three of us mad." Hermione chuckles.

"Talking about three of you where is Draco. You did tell him he was invited too?" Harry asks smiling from where he was sitting with Ginny, who was the only Weasley besides Bill at present who seemed to harbor no ill will toward her.

"Actually he's been seeing a lot of Astoria Greengrass lately and they went out on their first date tonight. He said to let you know he would promise you guys a raincheck." Hermione explains.

"Oh i like her. She's one of the nice ones." Ginny smiles, it doesnt quite reach her eyes but its genuine.

"Yeah i had lunch with them she seems really nice." Hermione agrees. Its at this point she decides to look through her journal and isnt disappointed.

 _Wolfie,  
_ _Can you by chance send the harpy or her hubby to the shed? Retrieval needed._

Hermione frowned slightly but then penned a reply before looking at her friends as she stood up. She packed her journal in her bag and summoned her jacket.

"I'm sorry i need to go." She apologises.

"That was Bellatrix?" Sirius asks tilting his head.

"Indeed. She asked me to send Fleur or Bill to the meeting spot." Hermione explains not wanting to be rude.

"Hey can you pass on a message?" Sirius asks standing to walk Hermione out.

"Of course." Hermione nods opening the door and stepping out.

"Just tell her that the shaggy dog will put a bowl beside his if she ever wants to catch up." Sirius says smiling.

"You mean that?" Hermione asks rather awed by the mans words.

"You're very smart and if not for you i would be a soulless husk if not dead. You mean a lot to me and if Bellatrix has claimed you family then i will absolutely honor that. If you're serious about helping her somehow not get thrown back in Azkaban then i might as well mend some bridges with my cousin." Sirius smiles gently when he sees the tears in Hermione's eyes. Tears for Bellatrix possibly getting what she deserves out life.

"Thank you." Hermione hugs the man tightly. When they pull apart she smiles and disappears with a soft pop.

* * *

Hermione was pacing Shell Cottage alone an hour later, wondering where Bill and Fleur were and what was going on with her lover and many number of other things she could worry about. She hadn't heard a peep a since Bill and Fleur had left and Narcissa was somewhere in Diagon Alley doing god only knows what. As yet the Auror's had yet to come by to speak with the remaining Malfoy's so they had tried to embrace the tentative freedom. Harry had assured Hermione that he had told Kinsgley of how Narcissa had saved his life so they had hope they would remain free, particularly because they both defected.

She was just rounding another lap when the door of the kitchen opened up and Fleur came in with a wind reddened face, behind her was Bill with just as red cheeks though that was harder to tell if it was because he was a Weasley or because of the wind. More surprising was the fact that Nymphadora Tonks came into the kitchen just after Bill. Brown hair and eyes a testament to her still not being well, whether that was physically or emotionally or both was anyones guess. Before Hermione could open her mouth to speak a witch with curly raven hair came barging past the three that had been in front of her and smiled bright when she saw the young brunette.

"Bella..." Hermione breathed relieved simply at the sight of the witch.

"Hermione." Bellatrix smiles happily and the two move forward embracing.

The hug lasts a few long moments before the two lean back, arms still around the other. They looked each other over forgetting about and not really caring about the three people standing aside and watching them curiously. It was the first time these three in particular had seen the two women together and it was striking just how in love they so obviously were. It was even more so when they shared their first kiss in a little over a week, it was a soft slow reaffirmation of love.

"Well i have to apologise..." Tonks says after a moment, breaking the silence and causing the two witches to gently pull apart and look at her.

"I kind of thought it was a crock of shite when Bellatrix told me she was seeing Hermione. Like... how was there ever even time for that and wasn't there like a blood purity issue? But like... It's just so obvious that this isn't a ruse and no love potion could make a person look like that." Tonks explained seriously and Bill nods.

"I was a little dubious too but when i went with Hermione to the shed with the potions. But even such a brief, chaste exchange made it abundantly obvious." Bill nods and Fleur smiles.

"Yeah well don't get too mushy on me." Bellatrix grumbles slightly at the attention. Hermione smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Are you leaving again?" Hermione asks before anyone can speak.

"Not tonight. Dora and thought we might spend the night here. You and i need to talk, darling." Bellatrix says gently rubbing her young loves back.

"You're not like... breaking up with me are you?" Bellatrix snorted at this even though she felt sorry for making the little witch doubt her.

"Not at all. You're mine. But we need to talk about things from here on." Bellatrix reassures the little witch with a soft smile.

"Thank Merlin." Hermione mumbled softly.

The rest of the evening desolved into conversation about what had been going on in the last week and what exactly Bellatrix had and hadn't done. Narcissa returned home almost an hour after Bellatrix and Tonks had arrived and was over the moon to see her sister. Tonks found it a little weird as she had grown up thinking these witches had hated her for being born and hated her mother for loving her father. To see them so family oriented and affection was definitely something to get her head around.

Bill and Fleur eventually retired, Draco was no where to be found but Narcissa stopped from worrying when Hermione explained that Draco had been on a date and with who. When it was just the two aunts, their niece and Hermione left in the living room speaking quietly, the conversation changed again. This time it moved to the immediate future, namely the following day. It seemed that Tonks had convinced Bellatrix to see Andromeda but Bellatrix agreed only if Narcissa and Hermione would go with her.

"You just want Hermione to go as a shield." Tonks teases.

"I just want Hermione to go because i want to spend as much time with her as possible. However i don't mind taking advantage of the fact that Andy wont attack her." Bellatrix corrected with a grin making the younger two laugh and her sister roll her eyes. It was at this point Hermione failed to stifle a yawn.

"Have you been sleeping?" Bellatrix narrows her eyes at the little witch.

"Er... not well." Hermione admits with a faint blush.

"Come on then. Lets go to bed." Bellatrix stands and tugs on Hermione's hand which she had refused to relinquish since they had sat down.

"Bella... you cant go to bed with her. How improper." Narcissa gasps playfully scandalised.

"You can bet you bottom galleon i'm going to bed with her. Not letting my witch out of my sight unless she sends me away or i absolutely have to leave again." Bellatrix huffed at the mere idea of being apart from her witch again.

"I don't think you could say anything more appealing to me than that." Hermione spoke before either of the other two women could speak, her tone was playful and flirty. Bellatrix grinned brightly.

Without further word the two got witches headed off to bed, Hermione leading the way. Once in the room they changed, Bellatrix borrowing a shirt of Hermione's and otherwise sleeping in her panties. Hermione herself put on some boxers and a tank top and gladly climbed into the bed with Bellatrix. There was no shyness or awkwardness as they cuddled up together. This was what they wanted, just one another and no expectations, they were content and happy this way. Just the two of them.

* * *

Falling asleep with the woman she loved beside her was heavenly and she sleep she had because of it was even better. Hermione wasn't sure the last time she had slept as well as she did, it was deep and restful and she woke feeling good before dawn. When she blinked open her eyes and looked at the witch she was laying half on top of she smiled to see Bellatrix had been watching her. Seeing those gorgeous dark eyes so gentle just watching her made her heart skip a beat.

"I wish you could stay." Hermione whispered surprising Bellatrix with the sad truth of her words.

"So do i but i cannot. Convincing family was easy enough but convincing people that can make a difference?" Bellatrix shook her head and sighed softly. She so dearly wanted to stay with this witch.

"I know. I wish they could all see you the way i do." Hermione says softly reaching out and cupping the witches cheek.

"Well that might get a little weird." Bellatrix teases lightening the mood.

"Indeed. You're mine." Hermione purrs pulling the witch into a kiss.

The kiss was slow, a tender expression of love that seemed to make the world melt away around them and leave them floating with only the other to anchor them. They pulled each other close and held on tight as tongues gently explored and lips caressed tenderly. The two could have stayed there like this for a long time except the knocking on the bedroom door that persisted for a moment before the door gently pushed open. A soft sound that could only be described as apologetic was made by Fleur.

"Je suis. We 'ave visitors. Friendly." Fleur informs softly as the two witches pull apart. Withdrawing from the room slowly Fleur let the two witches have some privacy again.

"Suppose we had best get up." Hermione says a little frustrated.

"Suppose so." Bellatrix agrees with a sigh.

* * *

When the two women emerged from the room they were both appropriately dressed though Bellatrix had opted for borrowing some of Hermione's clothes. They were about the same size with Hermione only being slightly smaller than Bellatrix so the clothes fit well. She kept her hair down and curly with it only pulled back at the sides and top. Hermione had found Bellatrix in 'muggle clothes' absolutely adorable and hadn't minded saying so. Bellatrix blushed faintly and then threw herself at the little witch wrestling her. Hermione had lost miserably.

In the living room of the rather crowded Shell cottage stood Sirius, Harry, Bill, Fleur, Draco, Narcissa, Tonks and decidedly flustered Neville Longbottom. Hermione looked most curious at this but didn't speak, Neville wouldn't look away from the floor and Harry looked entirely hassled. Sirius was talking with Narcissa and Bill when the two witches walked in and so he didn't notice his other cousin until Draco had moved over to hug his aunt. The male Black turned to look at Bellatrix and was surprised to see how she was dressed. It seemed to solidify things for him.

"Bella." Sirius greeted after a moment.

"Sirius." Bellatrix returned a little stiffly.

"This is awkward." Harry stage whispered to Draco after a rather pregnant silence.

"Even we weren't this bad." Draco agrees and Hermione cant help the small smile.

"Sorry. We would have waited for you to come to us but Neville has news." Sirius says looking at the Longbottom boy. Bellatrix regards him.

"You are considerably more handsome than your father. Thank Merlin you have your mothers ears." Bellatrix blurt out making Neville look up at her finally.

"Did... did you really stop them from killing me?" Neville asks after a moment.

"Believe it or not i actually like kids. You were very cute and had had enough taken from you already. Besides there was a time i respected Augusta and she didn't deserve to leave her children and grandchild in the same night." Bellatrix shrugs a little and Hermione places her hand on the small of her witches back.

"That just makes all of this worse." Neville groans.

"Makes what worse?" Hermione urges Neville to get on with it.

"Gran. She's completely gone off about all of this. Still convinced that Bellatrix tortured mum and dad. Shes trying to totally discredit you Hermione. She's even pushing for a trial." The others looked just as confused as Hermione did.

"For what?" Fleur asks looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Treason." Neville sighed softly.

"On what grounds?" Bill fair growls at this point.

"Aiding and abetting an escaped criminal known to be on the side of the Lord Voldemort." Neville says as though he was reading a script.

"I see. Well alright. Thanks for the heads up." Hermione says calmly.

The others looked at her as though she were insane and it was almost enough to make her laugh. Almost. The fact that there was a literal witch hunt forming and she was the witch in question was kind of intimidating and so lessened the desire to laugh quite a bit. Yet she wasn't as worried as it appeared her company was as they were all already talking over one another, arguing the same point with different words and getting absolutely no where. Hermione turned and found a seat on a vacant sofa.

It went on and on for several long minutes, too long considering everyone was agreeing with everything everyone else was saying. It was an endless cycle of noise and Hermione started counting the minutes until they realised that everything they were saying was redundant. It about around the 5 minutes 23 second range, when it seemed they were just going to continue Hermione let out an exaggerated groan of frustration. The silence that fell was sudden and absolute as they turned and looked at her.

"So this is the plan. We're going to have breakfast and then we are going to see Nev, Harry and Sirius back to Grimmauld before Tonks and Bella and i go to Andy's place. These people aren't going to convict me. I have done nothing wrong. Now, i'd like to spend what time i can with the woman i love for right now because we all know she cant stay long." Hermione states matter-of-factly.

The expressions varied from impressed and outraged to wonder that Hermione could be so mild mannered about it all. Yet they really couldn't argue, Hermione was possibly the most intelligent person in the room so really none of them had a valid argument right off the bat. Bellatrix smiled a little sadly and made her way over to the little witch and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. Hermione kissed her gently and slipped an arm around her contently as they settled on the sofa.

* * *

Breakfast had been a little stilted to begin with, no one really knew what to say and things were awkward as not too long ago they had been on opposing sides. Yet eventually things eased and conversation started to flow quite easily, mostly about the future as that was what was new now, the fact any of them had a future. Bella and Hermione stayed mostly quiet, holding hands beneath the table and sharing the odd little smile hear and there. Fleur and Narcissa watched the two witches closely.

They had vague information that might help for getting Hermione and Minerva to have a family together. On top of that they were trying to put together a series of memories that would help in Bellatrix's case with the Ministry. It was clear to them that it would ruin the young brunette possibly, and frighteningly, sending the witch suicidal. They didn't want that, they were invested in Hermione and invested in Hermione's relationship with the eldest Black sister.

Yet they didn't have enough to go off of at this point in time. They had contacted the Elf that Kinny had directed them too but it had pulled up nothing, the little elf was too far gone in an alcohol addiction and was too loyal to her former owner to give up anything more than a name. Bertha Jorkins. The disappointing part was that Bertha was dead and they weren't sure if the woman had any other family who she may have talked to about what she may or may not have over heard one fateful day.

What they did know was that this whole thing, Hermione being born and Minerva not remembering a thing about it, it was a whole darker plot than they had first realised. What they really needed to do, more than anything, was confirm that Minerva really did have no memory of what she had been through. If somehow the woman was keeping this a secret then she was doing an extremely good job of it. But the two were quite convinced with what little information they did have that Minerva had been robbed of her daughter just as Hermione been robbed of Minerva.

When Bella, Tonks, Hermione and Neville were set to leave with Sirius and Harry, Narcissa called Sirius and Harry back and decided it was about time to bring them into the loop. Bellatrix looked slightly perplexed at this but ultimately shrugged it off as she had another sister to worry about at the present. They aparated to Grimmaulds top step and then separated, the three women saying bye to Neville as he was off to find Luna. Bella, Tonks and Hermione aparated to Andromeda's small home where she was just cleaning up after having given Teddy his breakfast.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Nymphadora asks her aunt who looks decidedly determined.

"Lets face the music." The eldest of the three nods though she was clinging to Hermione's hand like her life may depend on it.

Hermione chuckled softly and headed the charge towards the door. Before she could knock how ever the door was flung open and Andromeda practically ploughed straight into Tonks. The only reason they didn't fall was because Bellatrix had steadied Tonks. Mother and daughter reunited tearfully, Andy crying out of shear happiness to have to daughter back and Tonks crying with immense relief at being home, alive and able to see her son. When they pulled apart Andy didn't even care as she ushered everyone into the cottage to have tea together.

Tea was made and Nymphadora was filled in on Andy's side of everything and they sat and sipped and watched mother and son reunite happily. It was only later when everything seemed to calm down that the mood began to shift. Andromeda turned in her seat and regarded her eldest sister who was not yet aware of the woman looking at her. Andromeda watched as Bellatrix smiled, genuinely smiled, and spoke softly to the little witch beside her. She took in the sight of her sister who once wouldn't be caught dead in the clothes she were in now. It was unnatural and yet for Andy, Bellatrix looked absolutely perfect. Happy and content.

"I'm so sorry." Andy blurts suddenly drawing attention to herself from the others.

"What on earth for?" Bellatrix frowned not sure what had happened, she actually looked at her clothes to be sure Andromeda hadn't some how managed to spill something on her.

"For forgetting all the things you did for me as children. For forgetting you're my sister." Andy says ashamed and Bellatrix tilts her head.

"I didn't give you a whole lot of choice Andy. But just so you know, i never wanted you to leave. It was just easier for all of us if you did, better for you to have the love you wanted than to be arranged into some loveless marriage like Cissy and I." Bellatrix shrugs off the apology and gives a small smile.

"Seriously though. I didn't know... that dad made you marry Rod because of what happened with Rabastan and i." Andromeda looked thoroughly sorry for this.

"I didn't know you knew that." Bellatrix frowns and Andy shakes her head.

"I didn't until the other day when your little champion made me feel like the fool i am." Andromeda gestures Hermione.

"You needed a reminder and i didn't mind giving you one. Bella's always going on about family and she only has you, Cissy, Sirius, Tonks and Teddy and Draco." Hermione shrugs and smiles.

"And you." Bellatrix adds and Hermione's smile brightens.

"Well that's a given yes." Hermione smiles happily for the first time all week and kisses Bella softly on the lips. Bellatrix returns it before they hear a loud sigh.

"I've been so wrong about you." Andromeda says watching the two.

"You haven't. Everyone's been so right about me. Don't get it confused Andy, i have done bad things, i've killed people for awful reasons and tortured them for worse. I did what i thought i had to. I didn't know i had a choice. Not if i wanted to keep you and Cissy safe. So i became... cold and ruthless." Bellatrix shrugged and sighed softly.

"And now you have your fire back." Andromeda smiles softly.

"It was never gone. You were her fire. And Cissy and Draco. Even Tonks. She kept it sheltered and away from the oppressing cold but she never lost her fire." Hermione explains seriously and Bellatrix smiles and nods agreeing.

"And now you have it burning brighter than ever." Andromeda grins and Hermione chuckles.

"Seriously. It defies everything i've seen and heard as an Auror. I'll back you Hermione, in everything. Trying to free of reduce Bella's sentence and ill be there if they put you on trial." Tonks says from where she was sitting on the floor with Teddy.

"What trial?" Andromeda frowns.

"Oh i'm the target of a witch hunt." Hermione states matter-of-factly. Bellatrix snorts at this before beginning to explain everything to Andromeda.

* * *

Fleur and Narcissa had made Sirius and Harry linger after breakfast and when the dishes were done Bill was back off, today to go to Gringotts and help out the goblins with anything he needed since he was employed by them. Fleur made tea while Narcissa and Sirius chit chatted as it steeped and soon enough they had settled in the living room and everything got serious.

"We need 'elp." Fleur states calmly as everyone fixes their tea to suit them.

"We can do that. With what?" Sirius asks seriously.

"Hermione was adopted by Monica and Wendell." Narcissa explains and Harry frowns.

"No she wasn't. She would have told me that." Harry denies confused.

"'Arry she adores you. Considers you family. But you were dense and you were so caught up in your own life. Ronald even worse. You did not know 'er birthday was the 19th of September until 6th year, oui?" Fleur inquires gently, not wanting to hurt his feelings but needing to get the point across that he didn't know as much as he maybe should. He hung his head in shame.

"Point taken. Go on then." Harry admits defeat easily.

"She and Bellatrix were in a hidden room in the Department of Mysteries where they found a device to show them their complete past. They learned Hermione is adopted..." Narcissa trailed off.

"Minerva McGonagal is 'er birth mother." Fleur finishes only to wear some of the spray from Sirius's spit take.

"You're kidding." Sirius says completely shocked.

"Not at all. Zey both saw it. Minerva birthed 'Ermione." Fleur reiterated for the two stunned men in the room.

"But... wouldn't like... anyone know that? I mean its Minerva McGonagal." Harry points out trying to get his head around it.

"Well actually we have a theory on that. We believe that who ever fathered Hermione stole any memories from Minerva about the whole affair and then took Hermione from Minerva, left the little baby at a muggle orphanage." Narcissa explains.

"Well that's horrible but highly possible. She would have been born during the first war." Sirius contemplates a frown creasing his brow.

"How can we help though?" Harry inquires looking from his god father to the two women.

"We had a lead but its come upon a dead end because Bertha Jorkins was killed by Voldemort. We hoped she would have relatives she might have told but any cousins she had were far younger than her." Narcissa explained with a sigh.

"Can we ask who you think it is?" Sirius asks curiously.

"Non. We do not want to tell anyone before we tell 'Ermione if we can 'elp it." Fleur explains and the men nod.

"Ok. Questions then. Do we know him and is he still alive?" Sirius asked tilting his head at his cousin and the veela.

"Yes you knew him but he was killed a few years ago." Narcissa answers honestly.

"Was he a pure-blood?" Harry asks suddenly.

"Oui." Fleur nodded looking curiously at him.

"Well he would likely have a family vault. We spoke with Griphook at length on the matter. Some of the older vaults were created using blood magic. If Hermione is blood related she should be able to gain access to the vault." Harry explains and the women's eyes light up.

"The problem with that is probably going to be getting Hermione into the old vaults. Like after what we did i mean." Harry adds reluctantly.

"Zat is ok. I will speak wiz Bill. Per'aps 'e can speak wiz ze goblins and get us in zere." Fleur was still smiling.

"Yes. Thank you boys, you have been a big help." Narcissa beamed.

Finally, another lead.

* * *

 _On a completely different note, if any of you reading this have also read and liked my fic One Wolf's Trash If you like it enough that you want to download then please go ahead and do so as i am contemplating deleting it. Me being the sensitive soul that i am i just don't like that i'm still getting negatives reviews of this fic so its likely i will just pull it down. _

_I understand some of you did actually like the fic so by all means it wont hurt my feelings if you wish to download/save the fic for yourselves._

 _I will also apologise here again as it seems the fic in question has just upset a lot more people than i ever intended it to._

 _AM_


	7. Chapter 7: Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I've been gone a while i know. Kind of lost my muse. I know this chapter is shorter than the usual but i wanted to stop this one here for a reason. This should answer most of your questions about Hermione's father. I don't know when the next chapter will be but i want to try and wrap this fic up within about three at the most i think. Thanks for staying with me guys.**

* * *

After everything with Andy was sorted out and the two Tonks women had stated they would help the small group shared an early lunch before Bellatrix and Hermione left the cottage. They didn't return to Shell Cottage though and instead appeared somewhere beach side where Hermione hadn't been before. It was a small cove circled by sheer cliffs that were home to a few different types of sea bird. Hermione knew Bellatrix couldn't stay but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"You know i have to leave." Bellatrix says softly tilting her head and looking at the witch.

"I saw you take some of my clothes this morning yes. I knew you wasn't staying." Hermione nods and bites her lip.

"I really wish i could stay." Bellatrix adds and Hermione nods again.

"But you wont take me with you." Hermione points out and Bellatrix momentarily looks pained.

"You would resent a life on the run and end up resenting me for it." Bellatrix says softly a slight frown on her face. Hermione sighs softly.

"You're right. I just... everything sucks without you. I know that probably sounds stupid, i should be able to cope. I certainly used too. But now i've had you with me. I've had taste and i'm addicted." Hermione moves close and wraps her arms around her witch.

"I'm addicted too, little love. But returning means going back to Azkaban and i can't do that. Not when i truly have something making me long for freedom." Bellatrix holds her witch close, memorising the feel and smell of her. Hermione doing the same.

"I hope this doesn't last too long, but live your life Hermione. Don't let people push you around and don't take anyone's shit." Bella urges softly and Hermione nods.

"You are my life. I will have you freed some how." Hermione promises gently. Bella regards the little witch and smiles.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. You are all that is right in this world." Bellatrix smiles softly and reaches into her borrowed jeans.

Hermione didn't see it coming so it was extremely surprising when Bellatrix dropped down to a knee with a small box in her hand. The younger witches eyes widened when she comprehended what was going on and she stared at the woman before her. This was like a dream only the outcome was still up in the air where it could go any way from here. Her future was so uncertain but her present was everything she needed it to be.

"Hermione... I never knew i could feel the way i do. I thought i was too dark, too twisted and broken. I've done so many bad things, more bad than good but you still find it in yourself to give me the love i may never deserve. I have to leave and i hate that... but will you let me leave knowing that one day you will be my wife. When this is over, will you marry me?" Bellatrix's little speech was so heartfelt and beautiful that it had both the witches in tears.

"When?" Hermione asked in a croaky, tear-strained voice. Bellatrix nodded.

"Oh Bella... Of course i will marry you." Hermione dropped to her knees and pulled the women in to her embrace both of them sobbing happily.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me. He really kept all of these?" Narcissa and Fleur were in Bill and Fleur's room late that night with Bill.

He had gotten Fleur's owl about the vault in question and had convinced the Goblins to let him in it. It was full of all sorts of contraband, paintings and artefacts. What drew his attention most was the crate of vials, memories, sitting upon an old pensive. It didn't take too much convince the goblins to let him withdraw the items on the promise he would return the pensive and likely the memories in a week. Bill had a feeling if they were right that the little witch would be going to vault to prove her birth.

"It seems that way. I have to return the pensive next week so you best get searching. Its looking promising though. There are a few there labelled 'MM'." Bill explained gesturing towards the crate with the vials in it.

"Alright. Thank you, Bill." Narcissa smiles briefly at the helpful young man.

"No worries. I will go and make us some tea and i'll come help." Bill offers and receives a grateful kiss from his wife for his efforts.

The two witches looked at one another for a long moment before heaving a sigh and getting started. First they sorted the vials into different categories. The ones that were labelled regarding Mrs Crouch or Barty Crouch Jr were set aside. The ones that were double M were sorted out and set aside so they could view them and hopefully find the truth they were really after. Only when it was sorted out did they turn to the pensive, and then only after having tea with Bill and explaining the whole thing did they even start on the memories.

* * *

 _Minerva McGonagall was obviously very drunk and much younger looking. She was sitting at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron and it was quite late at night. She wasn't waiting for anyone but she seemed more than a little upset based off the tear stained cheeks. She was knocking back another fire-whiskey when none other than Barty Crouch Sn approached her._

 _"Minerva, i didn't expect to find you here in this state." The man spoke a little goading. It was clear there was no love lost between the two._

 _"Sod off, Barty... I'm in no mood for your banter." Minerva growled out without looking at the man._

 _"Minerva? What's wrong?" Barty frowned not getting the usual reaction from her, it was easy to tell there was something wrong._

 _..._

 _The memory shifted and the two stole off upstairs to the room Barty had been staying in the last couple of days._

 _..._

 _The next time the memory cleared it was Minerva laying under a sheet on a bed and watching a frustrated and angry Barty leave the room. The moment the door closed behind him fresh tears welled in the woman's emerald eyes._

* * *

"These memories are Minerva's." Narcissa states when the two pull back from the first set of memories.

"How does he have these memories but doesnt even seem to know she has a child?" Fleur asked frowning deeply.

"Might i suggest leaving all questions to the end? We might find the answers we need." Bill suggests putting the memories back in the vial and plucking up the next for them. The two witches nod before leaning into the pensive for the next set of memories.

* * *

 _Minerva was a half-blood so it was not really surprising when the memory was of Minerva pacing the bathroom of her cottage with a muggle pregnancy test on the vanity. It was the third pass before she turned and picked it up only to look a conflicting mix of pleased and devastated._

...

" _You're pregnant?" Barty hisses._

 _"Yes you fool!" Minerva snarked back, the two were standing in his usual room in the Leaky Cauldron._

 _Before anything else could be said the man drew his wand on the unsuspecting witch and cant the Imperius curse on her. Minerva visibly seemed to struggle before her eyes glazed a little._

 _"You will not speak of this to anyone and you will use spells and glamours to keep this pregnancy a secret. If anyone finds out you are to obliviate them." He says and slowly the woman nods. He puts his wand away as her expression clears._

 _..._

 _"You've seemed a little off the last few months Minerva. Is something wrong?" Albus asks one evening while the two were doing their rounds of the school halls. The war had yet to end but school was amazingly still in session._

 _"No Albus. I just miss Robert and even Elphinstone." Minerva sighs softly, she wanted too but couldn't tell_ _her oldest friend of the baby only a few short months away from greeting the world._

 _"I understand. I'm sorry." Albus speaks softly though he doesn't look completely convinced._

* * *

"Convenient that the one man who may potentially have had some idea of this is dead." Bill comments now that they were again out of the memory and gazing at the pensive.

"We will figure this out, it makes more sense though how no one knows whats happened." Narcissa scratches the back of her head and heaves a sigh as Bill vials the memories again.

"This is... devastating. How do we even tell Hermione this? How do we tell Minerva she was so savagely violated." Fleur sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her hand over her face.

"It wont be easy but it has to be done. They have both been wronged." Bill says though he personally didn't think any of this was fair either.

The women watched Bill pour the third and final vial into the pensive. They took a moment to gather themselves before leaning over and getting on with their self appointed mission.

* * *

 _Minerva was in the cottage, sweating and breathing heavily. She seemed hesitant, like she was fighting with something, before raising her want and casting a patronus. Her little silver cat ran off with an unheard message as Minerva waddled to her room._

 _..._

 _Minerva was screaming with the pain of labor, alone in the cottage and giving birth to a child she was hesitant to cherish. Yet even alone the woman was managing. Her strength was obvious, if not in mind definitely in body. It seemed to go on and on until finally, after an especially hard push the cottage was filled with a different cry. The scream of a baby newly born was enough to make Minerva weep as she sat up and carefully collected the baby girl from where she was laying on the soiled bed._

 _..._

 _It was only minutes later, Minerva hadn't even had time to clean the little child up much less anything else. She had only managed to let the little girl suckle and have her first meal before Barty arrived in the cottage. Minerva had barely lifted her head when the grips of the imperius took her. Barty took the baby, not roughly but there was no tenderness. He then set a bag on the bed and looked at Minerva._

 _"You will place a few memories of this in these vials. The child's birth, the coming about of its conception." He orders and like the enslaved mind that she was she obediently got to work doing just that._

 _When Minerva was done and she looked back at the man he handed her a potion and demanded she take it, the memory faded to nothing._

* * *

"He just... he just took her... he didn't even look at her. He just took her from her mother and... and erased all memory of her ever happening." Narcissa sniffled as it dawned on them all just what had happened and just how bad Barty Crouch really was.

"We really need to figure out whats going to happen next. Do we tell Hermione or do we tell Minerva first?" Bill asks reaching over and rubbing Narcissa's back.

"Actually, i haven't heard Hermione come back yet." Fleur comments frowning suddenly.

"Really? But its so late and she would have said if she was staying out." Bill frowns at this and moves to the door.

The witches followed him as they made their way along to the young witches door and knocked. They knocked twice before opening the door slowly and peaking inside. No Hermione, she wasn't in her bed and she wasn't in the bathroom so they headed to Draco's room to check with him. Draco hadn't seen her since that morning after breakfast when they left to go to Andromeda's. It was beginning to concern them when they couldn't find her but Bill decided to be a reasonable mind and suggested that perhaps she wanted to be alone after Bella had left.

Upon this suggestion they decided to have some tea and go to bed though none of them slept very well.

* * *

Harry and Sirius were in the kitchen the following morning while Molly and Ginny were cooking. The others were either still asleep or had yet to arrive. The two men were going over Harry's schedule for Auror training and were talking quietly among themselves. They were still head down over the schedule when the fireplace activated and Fleur, Bill, Narcissa and Draco stepped through looking as though they hadn't slept much at all the night before. Molly frowned at the sight of Narcissa and Draco but Harry, Ginny and Sirius immediately became concerned at the unexpected visit.

"I'm sorry to intrude before breakfast but i don't suppose any of you know where Hermione is?" Bill asks curiously looking at his friends and family.

"She didnt come home last night." Fleur adds.

"How do you know she isn't just with Bella?" Sirius asks curiously.

"She would have sent us an owl or a patronus or something." Narcissa explains seriously.

"How do you know Bellatrix didn't just snap and kidnap the girl?" Molly asks a little snidely.

"If you had seen them together you would understand how that's not likely at all. Not only does Bella love Hermione but she loves her enough not to drag her into hiding with her." Bill explains a little frustrated with his mother.

They deliberated for a little while on what needed to be done. Ginny went to Andromeda's to check with her and Tonks but they had explained the two witches had left there yesterday and hadn't seen either of them since. Finally they all decided that they would give it the rest of the day and start to actively look tomorrow just in case something simple was going on like Bella and Hermione were being intimate and it simply slipped their mind to let the others know where they were or how long they would be gone.

* * *

The following morning rendered the same results with no Hermione to be seen or heard from and the others were generally beginning to worry especially with the knowledge that Augusta Longbottom was wanting to try and persecute the little witch. Fleur and Bill and Narcissa had spent move the night before talking about everything they knew which was why they were now making their way up to the castle to speak with Minerva McGonagal.

The witch in question was sitting in the great hall, newly repaired, and looking over some papers she had received from the Ministry earlier that morning. She smiled upon seeing the odd trio but was glad to see them none the less. She lead them up to her office and the conversation seemed rather light until the door to the office was closed and Bill presented the vials.

"Minerva, we have something to tell you and its really not going to be easy for you to hear." Bill starts gently.

"Alright well... what is it?" The Headmistress asks curiously looking from the vials to the trio in front of her.

"Its just... we have come upon some evidence to prove that you..." Bill trails off slowly not sure how to tell the woman.

"Minerva you had a baby, during the first war." Narcissa all but blurts out. Minerva actually laughs.

"Don't be foolish, what is it really?" She says convinced they were joking.

"Minerva... we aren't joking. You and Barty Crouch Sr had a drunken one night stand. You conceived a little girl and when you told him of this he placed you under the imperius curse. Demanded you keep it to yourself and not let anyone know. When you had the baby, alone in your cottage, you sent him a patronus to let him know. When he arrived he used the curse to collect some of your memories and we assume he then obliviated all memory of him or a child from your mind. He took the child and gave her to the muggles." Fleur speaks up when the other two seem to be at a loss.

"What... you must be kidding. I... i was obliviated? Do you have the proof with you?" The woman was already distressed but she needed the proof.

"The vials, they are your memories." Bill whispers softly.

Minerva looked confused and more than a little bit hurt, she felt these things intensely, if this was true then her one desire had been granted and then cruelly ripped away from her on no more than the whim of a man unfaithful to his devoted wife. The fact that Minerva had never particularly liked the man didn't even matter at this point but the fact that he had done this didn't really surprise her. Barty had always been lacking in morals and had more than once been willing to use the unforgivable as interrogation methods. But this... taking her child? It was worse than the worst.

Her current company sat quietly as Minerva shakily look the vials and went to the pensive. The trio sat quietly and waited as the increasingly upset woman got through the vials. When she emerged from the last she was a complete wreck, having seen the life she had made all on her own, a part of her she missed out on being able to cherish and nurture, she couldn't help the complete and utter devastation she felt. Bill was too slow to catch her but had followed her to her knees as she sobbed hard, leaning into him when strong arms surrounded her.

It took a several long minutes before the woman calmed down enough that Bill could coach her into her seat where she then sat for a few more minutes with tears silently streaming down her face while staring at the vials on the desk before her. Fleur and Narcissa had managed to keep their own tears at bay but were just as upset as Minerva by how badly the woman had been wronged. Bill had found a bottle of fire-whiskey and poured the Headmistress a large glass which she promptly downed half of.

"Surely you three did not just stumble upon this information. How did you even learn of this?" Minerva was the first to speak after stretching the silence almost to breaking point.

"Actually no we did not. It was brought to our attention shortly after the war." Narcissa explains gently.

"Who brought it to your attention?" Minerva asks though her suspicion was obvious.

"It was Bellatrix sort of." Narcissa frowns.

"It's Hermione isn't it?" Minerva asks much to the surprise of her companions.

"When the battle at the Department of Mysteries happened Bella had tackled Hermione and they ended up in some concealed room. There was some sort of device that they fooled around with for what even reason but it turned out it showed them their pasts to birth. They witnessed one another's pasts and have since formed a bond." Narcissa explained after a moment and Minerva nodded.

"She's known all this time? Why did she never speak with me about it? Why isn't she here?" Minerva was genuinely confused.

"You have to understand, and it is something we only recently learned, is that Hermione suffers from depression. She's never had a lot of friends, the friends she had she adores but they haven't paid her the most attention which she loved and hated. She had loving parents who were always there for her and then she learned she was adopted. She doesn't know exactly what happened that lead to her being put up for adoption but she thought she wasn't wanted by you. When she realised you didn't even know she was your daughter she decided not to say anything to you." Fleur explains softly and Minerva's eyes welled with tears again.

"Where is she now?" Minerva asks in a slightly strained voice.

"Actually... we don't know. Bella had save Nymphadora during the battle and went into hiding with Dora until she was well enough to travel. Bella and Hermione took Dora back to Andy's but no one has seen Hermione since." Narcissa frowns and rubs the back of her head.

"Maybe she went with Bellatrix?" Minerva frowns at this new tid-bit. Hermione didn't seem the type to run, she was too much a Gryffindor.

"I doubt it. Bella loves Hermione, she wouldn't make her live that kind of life. Plus Hermione was set on getting Bellatrix's sentencing reduced." Bill offers with a bit of a frown himself.

"Our main worry is Augusta Longbottom is on a literal witch hunt for Hermione. For hiding and 'aiding and abetting' Bellatrix." Fleur speaks up.

"I beg your pardon?" Minerva asks as this is the first she had heard of any of this. The trio settled to explain everything they knew so far.


	8. Chapter 8: Ch 5: The End

**Hey guys so since my muse walked out on me on this one i've decided to end it here. I'm going to do an epilogue still but this one here is the final chapter on this one. Thanks for sticking with me and i apologise if i've disappointed anyone.**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

Hermiome had been in the dark for too long, that was why when the door opened and the light flooded in she felt more blind that she had when all she saw was blackness. It was infuriating as she couldn't see who was coming for her this time. She could barely make out the figures as one, two, three walked in. They didn't speak and she assumed it was because they didn't want her to know who they were. She figured Death Eaters that had yet to be rounded up.

That was why, after she had been blindfolded, gagged and moved to a different room, she was so surprised to recognise the voices she heard around her. Augusta Longbottom was the first to speak, not to Hermione but to one of the other people in the room. Still she was blindfolded and gagged, tied to a chair that felt more solid than the earth itself. Her one brief contemplation of escape was dampened by the fact that restrained like this she would likely hurt herself too much trying to shift to wolf and so she remained helpless and slightly terrified and mostly confused.

Confusion that was momentarily gone and then flooding back moments later as the blind fold was removed. When her focus returned she realised that this was the new threat to her, the one she had tried to shrug off and ignore, the one that she under estimated severely. Before her stood not only Augusta Longbottom but also Amos Diggery, George and Molly Weasley several people she didn't know and most frighteningly stood Kingsley Shacklebolt. Towards the back she thought she noticed someone else familiar but before she could take a proper look she was being addressed.

"Hermione Granger, you have been brought here for questioning regarding the where abouts of Bellatrix Lestrange." Augusta started out and Hermione focused on her.

"The gag will be removed and you will be given your chance to answer. You first have to understand that this interrogation isn't a lawful one and one way or another we will have our answers. That vile woman needs to be returned to Azkaban." Augusta further explained and Hermione's eyes flickered over to Kingsley, the supposed Minister that wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Do you understand?" Augusta asked and Hermione returned her stare to the woman seeming to lead this witch hunt. Hermione didn't react and after a moment the woman magically removed the gag.

"Where is Bellatrix Lestrange?" Augusta asks when Hermione remains silent.

Hermione doesn't answer, she cant bring herself to humor these people even for a moment. Instead she turned her gaze to the people watching this interrogation and took in the array of emotions. Disgust from some, sympathy mixed in most of them Anger and confusion even but not one of them seemed hesitant. They all wanted this to happen, needed it to happen, needed to find and incarcerate her witch.

"Silence wont spare you, Granger. Words will save you now." Amos Diggory speaks up.

"I highly doubt that." Hermione croaks. Not only had she not used her voice for several long hours but she was also very thirsty.

"Where is Bellatrix Lestrange?!" Augusta speaks up louder now getting annoyed already. Hermione briefly wondered if she was that short tempered with Neville.

"She prefers to go by Black these days." Hermione returns evenly. Augusta didn't seem to like that though as Hermione was promptly backhanded. The little witch felt her lip split and saw Molly and Kingsley wince yet neither stopped the woman.

"If you want to do this the hard way then by all means. Amos, take over the questioning." Augusta waves her hands and like the master mind she seems to be she steps back and sends in her pawns to do the dirty work.

"I'm not unjust. I will give you a chance to comply. Tell us where Bellatrix Lestrange is." Amos says seriously and Hermione cant help the disgust welling up. This man had cared so deeply for his son but had been weak enough to let his sorrow change and shape him into this. Into a man willing to beat a girl for information.

Beating was exactly what happened too. A question would be asked and Hermione refused to even acknowledge them each time, she would not give up Bellatrix even if she knew where her fiancee had gone. It went on for too long, Hermione's face was aching and bleeding, one eye was swollen shut and the other was full of blood from a split eyebrow. Yet it seemed to go on for almost a half an hour before Augusta snapped at Amos to stop.

"This is obviously not working. Lets take it up a notch." Augusta says and looks to George Weasley. Hermione tries to wipe the from her eye on her shoulder and blink it out so she can look at him.

The expression on Georges face was equal parts terrifying and heart-wrenching. She understood that George was hurting badly, the bond he had with his brother was stronger than any she had seen, but she didn't realise he would willingly do this and she had a feeling he had been encouraged and manipulated. Hermione was terrified because she had a funny feeling George thought she deserved this, that she was to blame for Fred and that somehow Bellatrix had something to do with that.

"George... Don't do this." Hermione spoke finally when she saw him draw his wand.

"Answer our questions." He retorts coldly.

"This is something you will regret for the rest of your life. This isnt who you are." Hermione tries again.

"Who i am died with my brother!" He snarls at her and points his wand. Hermione braced herself.

"Where is Bellatrix Lestrange?" He asks seemingly calmly but his wand was shaking a little.

"George..." Hermione pleads softly but it was futile. A moment later her body was racked with crippling pain but she refused to scream.

When the spells effects were cut off someone asked again where Bellatrix was and she simply shook her head and braced herself. After the third time it was getting harder to remain quite as her nerves were beginning to fray. It was just as George had cast the fourth Cruciatus, just as the pain was becoming entirely too much and she was starting to black out, her scream of agony echoing in the room, that an unlikely group stormed into the room. Just as Hermione passed out she vaguely noticed wands flying.

* * *

"You cannot be here!" Narcissa was snarking at the wolf that was pacing in front of a door at St Mungos.

The large creature regarded the witch and snarled softly, it wasnt a threat so much as a warning for the witch to drop it. There were a team of Mediwitches both inside the room and out and they didn't know what to do with the wolf. Regardless it didnt seem to be going anywhere and the Mediwitches had a job to do so they cautiously made their way around it.

Back at the old warn down mansion that hadn't been lived in for almost a decade, the place where Hermione was captured and tortured, Pansy Parkinson had been the hero of the day. Under Odette's suggestion the young witch had integrated herself into Hermione's lynch mob and so when they gathered for answers she could find the location. Of course none of them anticipated it taking as long to gather their numbers. Pansy had arrived panicked and explained to Odette what was happening and then the Parkinson Matriarch had to gather a force.

After those expected where gathered, Bill and Fleur and Narcissa as well as Minerva Harry and Sirius as well as Ginny and Morticia Bulstrode, they had asked Pansy a few questions and then gathered around to apparate back to the derelict building. They heard George say the word and though none of them wanted to believe it was him they acted anyone, storming the room the interrogation was happening in and disarming before anything else could happen. Those present were all taken into custody and Harry and Sirius had them escorted to the ministry. No one really expected Kingsley would do something so cruel.

Hermione had been escorted right to the hospital, badly beaten and tortured and very unconscious. Once in the bed and given Strengthening and Pepper-up, they then cleaned and used dittany on the cuts and bruises on the little witches face. Minerva stayed in the room with her the entire time But Fleur and Bill briefly returned to Shell Cottage and got a clean pair of clothes, Snowflake, and the journal before returning. It was while they were sitting waiting to hear about Hermione that Fleur activated the journal and sent a message to Bellatrix. It was almost 12 hours later, Hermione still hadn't woken, when a large dark grey wolf trotted up the corridor and into the room that Hermione was in. That was where they were now, frowning at the wolf who was growling at everyone as she now stood outside the door.

"Seriously! You're going to get thrown back in Azkaban and Hermione's getting tortured will be for nothing." Narcissa says getting frusrated.

"The hell she will. If i have anything to do with it, after everything that has happened, Bella won't see that confounded place ever again." Minerva snarls appearing from the room.

"Minerva you cant be serious. People don't like Bella at all, if she doesn't go back to prison she will never be accepted back into society." Narcissa argues logically.

"That is my daughter in there. I have not been given the chance to give her very much at all in life so if i can give her her happiness then i'm damn well going to give it to her. If Bella makes her happy then i will keep Bella out of prison." Minerva says passionately, the people in the hall that had not been privy to the knowledge of Hermione's parentage certainly were now.

Bellatrix chose that moment the shift standing beside the woman who was so valiantly defending her. She looked at the people before her, some were unsure and others were apprehensive but no one seemed to be shocked that she was there. Fleur and Bill stood and moved that way, Bill reached out for Bellatrix and the little snake up his sleeve popped out, Bellatrix actually smiled and took the snake from him. The smile was fleeting though as she looked at Bill critically.

"I want to know exactly what happened." Bellatrix speaks to him and he nods.

"Augusta Longbottom and a few other people, Amos Diggory, George and Molly Weasley... Kingsley Shacklebolt, they captured her and took her to a derelict building in the middle of the highlands." Bill began and Bellatrix looked furious.

"How did they capture her?" Bellatrix asked gruffly.

"She went to the Alley, it must have been after you left. Apparently she had just... just dropped the ring off to have something similar made for you. Amos got her as she came out of the store and whisked her away before anyone realised what was going on. She was ambushed." Bill further explained and Bellatrix's expression became stormy.

"She went to get wedding bands made." Bellatrix huffed feeling a mix of pleased, saddened and angry.

"Wedding?" Minerva spoke up finally.

"I had managed to create something for her out of a few heirlooms i had, black diamond with two emeralds in a silver band. She had commented about wanting to get bands made ready for the day when we could marry." Bellatrix explain in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"A slytherin ring on a gryffindor?" Sirius speaks up trying to lighten the moment.

"No. Not a slytherin ring. A Black-McGonagall ring. Emerald tartans are Minerva's family tartans." Bellatrix explained with an indignant sniff.

It was about this time that several Ministry officials came down the halls towards them. Bellatrix tensed and instinct wanted her to take up her wand but she tamped the desire down and instead met the Auror's with squared shoulders and a lifted chin. The group of four Auror's stopped in front of the group of friends and family and regarded the numbers before them. From the back of the group one Nymphadora Tonks stepped forward and regarded the people before her but in particular Bellatrix and Minerva.

"Madame Black, Headmistress." Nymphadora greets formally.

"Ms. Tonks... how may we help you?" Minerva asks trailing off suspiciously.

"You may not. I am here on official Business. In fact i am here to apologise personally for the injustice done to your daughter and partner. At no point should the Head Auror and the Minister have been involved in such a thing and the Ministry apologises. I will be extending this to Hermione Granger upon her waking." Tonks offers sincerely and it seems to floor the people present.

"I... Well, thank you very much. I understand the Ministry is shamed by this but Gawain and Kingsley are of their own minds. They made poor choices being involved in this but it is no fault of the Ministry itself." Minerva says diplomatically.

"I appreciate your understanding. I must inform you that the Minister, Amelia Bones, has requested you Bellatrix along with Minerva visit with her at the Ministry as soon as you are able. She understands if you choose to wait until after 'Mione wakes." Tonks delivered the message but Bellatrix seemed surprised.

"Amelia survived?" Bellatrix seemed startled but pleased.

"Indeed. She mentioned an unlikely hero when she finally woke. The healing has been slow be she is strong enough to take the role as Minister after the majority of employees voted her in following Kingsley's arrest." Tonks explained and Bella actually smiled.

"You?" Narcissa asks surprised to hear about this and Bella nods.

"The Dark Lord was particularly mean that day, she was in a very bad way and had been bitten by Nagini. When i was told to dispose of her i took her to Severus and he bought her here and had her placed in a secret room and swore the mediwitches tending her kept Amelia a secret. Thankfully they obliged him." Bellatrix explained.

"Thank you again for that. Finally a Minister who isnt power hungry." One of the other present Auror's spoke up.

* * *

Hermione woke slowly, she wasn't as sore as she expected to be and she realised that probably meant that she was in the hospital. When the bright light didnt hurt her eyes so much she looked around and confirmed that, yes, she was in the hospital in a bed where it was clean and safe. A relieved sigh left her as she remembered what had happened. There was scuffling at the side of the room and Hermione turned her head towards a couch that was there for family members and was startled to see Minerva and Bellatrix asleep leaning on one another.

The sight of her mother and her fiancee resting so peacefully side by side warmed Hermione like know other. That was until her mind started to work over time. Why was Minerva there in her room waiting for her? They weren't that close were they? And why was Bellatrix allowed to be there? Furthermore, how long had she been sleeping? She was healed and felt mostly fine so maybe a while? What was moving on her stomach?

At the last she tilted her head down to see Snowflake was coiled up there resting peacefully and then she smiled brightly and picked up the little snake and held her up above her. She cooed softly and the creature stretched down and touched snout to nose with Hermione in an odd little eskimo kiss. It made Hermione smile even brighter to have her little scaley friend present. She was still smiling and looking up at the snake when Minerva elbowed Bellatrix gently awake. The two women watched the little witch rejoice in her familiar.

"Hermione." Bellatrix cooed softly after a moment and the little witches smile doubled in intensity when she heard her witch speak.

"Bella." She purred back turning her head and looking to the two women who had yet to move.

"You're here. Is it safe?" Hermiones voice was hoarse still but it would return to normal in its own time.

"Not exactly. But safe enough." Bellatrix moved over to the bed and sat on the edge, her hand settling where Snowflake had been curled on her stomach.

"I don't want you to get caught." Hermione says trying to sit up a little more. Minerva walked over and helped her.

"She wont be going back the prison dear. I will see to it myself." Minerva offers softly.

"What's changed?" Hermione looked between the witches.

"Everything. I was approached by Bill, Fleur and Narcissa. They told me everything." Minerva explained softly.

"What's everything?" Hermione tilts her head unable to keep the hope from her expression. Bella and Minerva smiled and began to explain.

* * *

Bellatrix was anxious to say the least. She and Minerva had spent the better part of the morning with Hermione, even having breakfast as the three of them spoke about what had happened and what was possibly going to happen. It was before lunch when the little witch insisted that they go and speak with Amelia Bones, Hermione had been in hospital asleep for a day and half and mother and fiancee had waited with her the entire time. Bellatrix left her journal with Hermione as Fleur had the partner and only left when the little witch promised she would contact Fleur and let her know she was awake.

Right now however, with the stares, glares and whispering going on throughout the Ministry as Bella and Minerva made their way from the entrance to the elevator, Bellatrix was wishing she had stayed with Hermione as she was convinced she would be on the dead end of an Avada any moment now. This is why she was surprised that they made it to the elevator unharmed. More so that they made it up and into the Minister's office without sustaining any sort of injury. In fact no one really seemed to pay them any real attention after acknowledging just who they were.

It was only when they were in the office that Bellatrix felt a little better but that was only for a moment as she was then faced with a woman whom had been tortured and almost killed in her presence. Amelia stared at her for a long hard several moments before rising slowly from her seat and limping towards her, Bellatrix swallowed but held her ground. The eldest Black had been expecting something, some sort verbal tongue lashing or maybe a slap or two, but what she wasnt expecting was to be embraced by the Minister.

"Thank you. You saved my life." Amelia spoke sincerely.

"You were innocent and he only wanted to kill you because you were head of magical law enforcement." Bellatrix explained softly, remorsefully.

"I know. It is done and i like to believe i am still here because of you. Now, lets take a seat and talk about whats going to happen now." Amelia smiles at both witches and gestures the seats in front of her desk as she heads around to her own seat.

"So what is going to happen now? I am strongly against Bellatrix going back to prison." Minerva starts and Amelia turns to her curiously.

"Why is that exactly?" Amelia counters.

"Bellatrix is engaged to my daughter. I'd wager Hermione's life depends on Bellatrix. Now especially." Minerva explains and this surprises Amelia.

"I really want to know but i will leave the whole 'daughter' thing. I am glad to hear it, we are friends i know how you wished you had been able to have children. Lets focus though. I can't pardon Bellatrix, i can place her under supervision." Amelia explains.

"Who would watch me." Bellatrix scoffs without much thought.

"Actually i have had several people who are privy to this information offer." Amelia counters seriously.

"You're kidding." Bellatrix was shocked.

"Not for a moment." Amelia chuckles softly.

"I will do it. I need a Potions Professor. Horace wants to go back into retirement." Minerva suggests.

"You understand that you will suffer backlash and a likely decline in attendance to the school?" Amelia asks though her expression is a pleased one.

"I don't mind in the least. Anyone who isn't willing to come back to school because of a staff member isn't worth having there." Minerva huffs indignantly and Bellatrix's eyes widened a little.

"So it's done. I'll have the school board of Governors informed of the new staff changes. Nymphadora Tonks, the new Head Auror, will visit the castle once monthly just to check on things. A precaution to appease anyone who may not like this set up. You ladies are welcome to return to your days. Oh and Bella... Congratulations on the engagement." Amelia smiles brightly as she dismisses the women.

* * *

"What's going through that pretty mind of your's?" Hermione asked the witch who lay beside her on the hospital bed.

Bellatrix hadn't spoken too much since she had come back from the Ministry with Minerva, the later had returned to the castle for the night. Hermione hadnt questioned the obviously shell shocked witch too much, she knew what she needed. Bellatrix was free and her life could continue the way she wanted it too, she didnt have to hide anymore. Bella had slipped into rather deep thought even as she snuggled with the witch on the bed.

"I was married off right out of school and i gave myself to the Dark Lord's service. I'm free but im not sure i know how to be." Bellatrix confesses after a moment.

"Well... let's learn to be free together, Mouse." Hermione coo's gently and smiles at Bellatrix.

"You are my freedom, and i've finally found my Lost Girl." Bellatrix smiles brightly before Hermione pulls her into a passionate kiss. A kiss that was freedom and future and everything perfect with the world.

* * *

 **Again i will be writing an epilogue because there are questions that need to be answered like what happened to everyone that tortured Hermione so i will explain it in the Epilogue, don't despair.**


	9. Chapter 9: Ch 6: Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue and i am hoping that this answers most of the unanswered questions for you guys.**

 **Reviews always welcome.**

 **For those worried, i have decided to leave One Wolf's Trash right were it is after an influx of positive reviews. Haters seem to be the most outspoken so thank you those who actually liked the fic for reviewing or PMing me.**

* * *

Hermione had returned to Hogwarts for her final year, she had said she wanted to earn her NEWTS and it was only added incentive that Bella was going to be living there. It was almost five months ago that Hermione had been abducted and tortured and this day marked the end of the trials. The last of the rogue Death Eaters had been rounded up and incarcerated and then the trials for those involved in the capture and torture of Hermione had begun. For the most part none of them were particularly remorseful. Not Augusta or Amos certainly. Molly had been though.

For those who were simply present were sentenced only to the time they had served while waiting for their individual trials. Molly had gone first as per Hermione's request, the little witch would not forget how caring Molly had been even if Molly could forget it. The Weasley Matriarch had only served 3 weeks in the wizarding prison but Ronald, Percy and Arthur refused to forgive Hermione for Molly and George being imprisoned. Charlie at least understood that they had been in the wrong and Hermione was indeed the victim.

Needless to say where Hermione had been shunted out of one family she had been welcomed into at least two others gladly. Minerva had been hesitant to begin with but after Hermione learned of who her biological father was and what he had done to Minerva and consequently to her as well she had embraced her new relationship with her birth mother. The two of them had had so much taken from them without even knowing it and they intended to get back the family they had been deprived of being.

The most surprising familial development was the apparent inclusion of Narcissa into Fleur and Bill's marriage. It surprised everyone who was privy to the information but Hermione and Draco were perhaps the first to understand and accept it. The two teenagers had lived with the other three in Shell cottage and had seen the friendship develop between Fleur and Narcissa. Bill had always been a kind man and had embraced Narcissa as a friend immediately just as his wife had. It was no real surprise that the ever caring Bill and the compassionately and sexual veela had spoken of Narcissa in a bedroom setting.

Augusta, Amos and George had been sentenced to 5, 10 and 15 years respectively. George was unapologetic and still blamed Hermione for losing Fred. He had been manipulated by the people who wanted to get at Bellatrix and further twisted when he had tortured Hermione for information. Bellatrix was just as unforgiving but when Hermione had approached Amelia and asked for reduced sentences the eldest Black had simply remained silent and let the little witch do what she thought was right. Amelia had taken it into account for all but Augusta, Amos and George. The instigators fate was left solely too the wizengamot without the Ministers influence.

Draco had also returned the Hogwarts for his final year, he was on of few Slytherins who returned. The young Malfoy's driving factor was his young lady, Astoria Greengrass, who was returning for her final year. Hermione didn't mind, she had a friend there that wasn't Ginny who, though she didn't blame Hermione, was definitely not as relaxed around her as she had been in the past. Surprisingly, even with Bellatrix in as Potions Mistress, the school year had started well.

Bella herself was still prone to the odd outburst but she was never violet. Sarcastic and sometimes even quite mean sure but she was very mean. She had been questioned about her qualifications for teaching. She didn't have a potions mastery but she had made a great many of different potions and had applied even more in the past. As it was Amelia had had her sit a little test of her own just to be sure she was competent. She was definitely good enough for the job especially considering the Board of School Governors works out there own curriculum for the school and Bella need only follow it.

* * *

Bellatrix's back was arching up off the bed in her quarters, it was Hogsmead weekend, the first of the school year, and the two were up late. Bellatrix and her young bride Hermione, who had been married just before the start of the school year, had found solace in each other and spent as much time together as possible. The time was spent either reading quietly, grading or doing homework respectively, or talking about everything and anything. If they weren't doing any of these things it was highly likely they were in a bath or, as they were now, in a bed showing one another love in the physical form.

"Deeper..." Bellatrix pleaded between needy moans. If she had learned anything about Hermione as a lover it was that she was a tease and surprisingly dominant.

Hermione's chuckle was a husky purr that had Bellatrix's insides twisting further and when teeth gripped the hard nub between soft lips and a smooth tongue flicked over it as a healthy amount of suction was applied, a technique Hermione had mastered early on in their physical relationship, Bellatrix came with a scream of her wife's name and her back bowing up off of the bed. The little witch brought her wife down slowly and gently drawing out her climax before enjoying lapping at the slickness the woman produced. Only when she was well and satisfied with the job she had done did Hermione kiss her way up Bellatrix's body and kiss the woman tenderly.

"Morgana's tits... you're so good at that." Bellatrix panted out when she could again put words together. Hermione chuckled as she lay beside her witch and idly toyed with a still hard nipple making Bellatrix's breath hitch.

"I don't do anything without doing it the right way. Especially you." Hermione returns with a smirk and Bellatrix laughs and pulls the witch to her.

"Indeed." Bellatrix smiles and kisses the little naked witch in her arms.

If they were certain of one thing it was that these two would love one another until the end of days. The age difference didn't matter, the past didn't matter, the hateful words and the whispers didn't matter. They mattered to each other, they were accepted by the people important to them. They had each other and they had their families and they needed little else to finally feel the happiness that had been just out of reach most of their lives. Their future would be together, they sanity restored, their loneliness chased away.


End file.
